Niagara Falls
by slbsp-33
Summary: Santana and Brittany meet at Niagara Falls while staying in Honeymoon Suites in a hotel. They find themselves alone and dealing with the same heartache. Will they be each other's rebound woman or fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is written for entertainment purpose only.**

Chapter 1

"Will your husband need a key to your honeymoon suite?" The hotel receptionist who asked was an older woman with gray hair. She was dressed in a navy blue skirt, white blouse, and a navy blue blazer with the hotel logo printed on the upper left chest area while on the right side was a golden name tag with the name Linda etched in black.

Brittany suddenly stopped filling out the vehicle information part of the hotel registration and started to panic. "Um…yeah he will…I mean she will…it's my wife not my husband."

Linda looked uncomfortable when Brittany said 'my wife' which didn't go unnoticed by Brittany. You would think in the honeymoon capital of world Niagara Falls they would welcome all types of couples with open arms. Linda looked at the computer screen and sure enough the reservation was for Brittany and Anna Jeffers-Pierce.

Linda laid two room keys on the reception desk in front of Brittany. "You and your wife are in Honeymoon Suite #2 on the 18th floor. Enjoy your stay with us. Would you like help taking your luggage to your room?" Linda had a fake smile on her face.

Brittany noticed how Linda had said 'your wife' in a non-approving tone. She signed the registration form and took the two keys. "No thank you. I…we can manage. Thank you."

Brittany picked up the large bag that had been lying on the floor beside her feet and put it over her shoulder. She then took a hold of the handle of another piece of luggage and walked towards the elevators wheeling it behind her. Brittany pushed the elevator button hoping it would arrive soon because she just wanted to get to the room as quickly as possible.

"Miss Pierce!" Brittany turned when she heard someone shouting her name. She saw the valet running towards her. "You forgot your valet receipt. You'll need it to get your car. If you need your car during your stay with us just call the extension on the receipt and tell us what time you want your car and it will be waiting for you out front."

"Thanks but I don't think I will be using my car during my stay. I'll just probably walk everywhere I go." Brittany felt uncomfortable and was relieved when the elevator door opened because it felt like everyone was staring at her. She got in and pushed the button for the 18th floor.

Linda watched Brittany walked to the elevator and just shook her head because something didn't seem right to her. "Hey how about some service here!" Linda jumped when she heard the loud voice. The she noticed a woman standing in front of her at the reception desk. Linda could tell by the woman's facial expression and body language she was definitely not in a good mood. Plus the woman was a Latina and Linda knew how hot tempered they could be because she had dealt with enough of them during her 30 years working at the hotel.

"Yes ma'am how may I help you?" Linda asked showing best fake smile.

"I want to check into my room. The name is Lopez. Santana Lopez."

Linda searched through the computer for a few minutes. "I'm sorry I don't see a reservation under the name Santana Lopez. Do you have your reservation confirmation number?"

"Do I look like I have my reservation confirmation number?"

"I was only asking because it would be easier to find your reservation if you had your confirmation number? Are you sure you made a reservation at this hotel? Perhaps your reservation is one of the other hotels."

"Look here (Santana glanced at the Linda's name tag) Linda, I'm sure even at your advanced age you can tell I'm not too happy right now. This is definitely the right hotel and I should have a reservation for a honeymoon suite and I'm not leaving so you'd better find my reservation."

Linda wanted to avoid a verbal confrontation with Santana so she decided to do another search through the computer. Finally she spotted something, "We have a reservation for a honeymoon suite for a Shawn Lopez. Is Shawn your husband?"

Santana glared at Linda, "No Shawn is not my husband. SHE WAS my fiancée until she decided to call off our wedding an hour before the ceremony was to start. The bitch sent me a text saying she was a free spirit and couldn't see herself loving only one person for the rest of her life. Can you believe that bullshit? I should've known better than to give her a second chance. She cheated on me once that I know of but now I'm starting think she'd been cheating on me all along. Bitch can't keep her fingers out of the ladies." Santana's face had turned red from her rant and had attracted the attention of other hotel guests who were in the lobby.

Linda decided she needed to get Santana to her room as soon as possible. "I'm sorry to hear about your troubles. Maybe you would prefer to stay in one of our other rooms during your stay with us."

"No way, I want to stay in the honeymoon suite. In her text she told me to come to Niagara Falls and enjoy my stay on her. Guess the bitch thinks a trip to Niagara Falls will make up for all of the hurt and humiliation she has caused me and my family."

"Ok if will just fill out the address and car information parts, and sign the registration form then I'll give you your room key." Linda slid the form towards Santana on the reception desk.

"I don't have a car I took the shuttle from the airport." Santana filled in her address and signed the form.

"You are in Honeymoon Suite #1 on the 18th floor. Do you need help taking your luggage to your room?" Linda asked hoping Santana would just go to the elevator without any additional rants.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Santana's tone of voice suddenly was much quieter and had sadness to it. Santana took her luggage to the elevator and pushed button 18.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany opened the door to the #2 Honeymoon Suite. She walked in the room and started looking around the room in awe. It was beautiful and very romantic looking. There was king side bed, a Jacuzzi, mini bar, and a red velvet love seat facing the huge window that looked out over Niagara Falls. The room was extremely expensive because of the closeness to the falls.

Brittany laid her bag down on the bed. She walked over to the huge window and looked out at the falls. It was amazing. Watching the water was mesmerizing. Her family had come to Niagara Falls on vacation when she was three years old but of course she doesn't remember it.

After gazing out the window at the falls for a few minutes she sat down on the loveseat that faced the window. It was then she noticed there was an electric fireplace to the right of the loveseat. It really was an extremely romantic setting. She could imagine having all of the lights in the room off and a fire in the fireplace sitting with Anna on the loveseat watching the falls at night. The falls were light up at the night with a rotating rainbow of colors. Then there were the nightly fireworks.

Brittany suddenly started to cry and covered her face with hands. The truth of what happened hitting her again as she sat there. Anna wasn't there with her because they didn't get married. A week before the wedding Anna told Brittany she couldn't marry her because she had fallen in love with the wedding caterer. Anna claimed it was love at first sight and that she had met her soul mate. Brittany was too embarrassed to tell Linda when she checked in that she would be staying in the honeymoon suite alone.

After the wedding was called off Brittany spent the next week in bed crying. She and Anna had shared an apartment which made it more difficult because of all of the memories. Her family had paid for their honeymoon trip to Niagara Falls and since everything was prepaid it couldn't be refunded. Brittany tried to convince her parents to go on the trip but they said they couldn't get away. Then when Anna said she would be moving her stuff out of the apartment over the weekend that they were supposed to get married Brittany decided she needed to get away during that time. So that's why she now finds herself sitting alone in a honeymoon suite in Niagara Falls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana opened the door to her suite, dropped her luggage down, and then flopped down on the king size bed. It had been a very long day for her. Now that she was alone and away from the rest of the world the tears fell down her face. She had acted tough and bitchy all day after Shawn texted her that she couldn't go through the wedding. Her family and friends knew Santana well enough to know she was really hurting inside but didn't want to show it.

Santana really thought Shawn was the woman for her. They had dated for two years. In the beginning her friends warned her that Shawn was a player and that it was likely she would get her feelings hurt but it seemed like Santana had been the one to tame the player. However, it was clear she hadn't tamed Shawn's player ways since she called off the wedding saying she couldn't love just one woman. Shawn had cheated on Santana early on in their relationship and while Santana was devastated she forgave Shawn because she loved her. Santana feels like a fool because it was obvious Shawn had probably cheated more than once.

Santana's family and friends didn't want her to take the trip to Niagara Falls but Santana felt the need to get away, runaway from the humiliation and hurt she was feeling, besides Shawn was paying for the trip. Santana's plan was to get drunk and stay in her room until it was time to home in three days.

Santana jumped suddenly when there was a knock on the door. She had cried herself to sleep a couple of hours ago. "Room Service", she heard a male's voice say from the other side of the door. She was confused because she didn't order any room service.

Santana opened the door and immediately starting talking. "I didn't order any room service."

"Ma'am this is the complimentary bottle of champagne that comes with the honeymoon suite." A young man wearing navy blue pants and blazer with the hotel logo on the pocket stood with a cart containing a fancy ice bucket with champagne chilling in it.

Before Santana could tell the man to bring the champagne into the suite she heard voices in the hallway. She looked to her left and saw another hotel room service worker delivering champagne to the suite next door. The man was talking to a tall, blonde haired woman. Santana watched the two talking before the hotel worker wheeled the cart into the blonde's suite.

"Ma'am?"

Santana realized the hotel worker was talking to her. "I'm sorry bring the champagne in." Santana moved aside to let the worker bring the cart into the room. After the worker placed the ice bucket with the chilled champagne in it on a table in the suite Santana walked him to the door. He opened the door to leave and she tipped him. Once again she heard voices and turned to see the blonde woman tipping the other worker. The blonde looked in Santana's direction and when their eyes met it was like magnets they were drawn to one another. The two hotel workers had already left but the two women stood there staring at one another for several more seconds. Santana was the first to break and gave the blonde a small smile before shutting the door to her suite.

Brittany stood there for a few seconds after Santana shut her door. When she went back into her suite she poured herself a glass of champagne in one of the two champagne flutes and quickly drank the entire glass at once. It tasted so good and bubbles tickled her nose. She walked over to the huge windows in her suite and looked out over the falls. It was getting dark and soon the lights would be turned on.

Brittany's mind kept wandering to the absolutely gorgeous woman in the suite next door. When she looked into the woman's eyes it was like she stopped breathing and her heart started beating faster at the same time. The feeling was like none she had ever felt before. Brittany suddenly scolded herself for feeling that way. She had just been dumped a week before her wedding and is vulnerable right now that's why she had such a dramatic reaction to the woman next door. Besides the woman was obviously in a honeymoon suite which meant she was on her honeymoon with her spouse.

Santana didn't even bother pouring the champagne in one of the flutes she started guzzling it down right from the bottle. When she needed to breathe she pulled the bottle away from her lips. Santana couldn't get the blonde haired woman from next door out of her mind. Her face was all she kept seeing so she drank some more champagne hoping to block the woman's face out of her mind. See was not in a good place after being dumped by Shawn and the last thing she needed was to be obsessing over some other woman already. Besides the woman was on her honeymoon. By the time Santana had finished the bottle of champagne she had successfully blocked the blonde out of her mind. As a matter of fact she had blocked everything out of her mind because she had passed out.

Santana woke up and the first thing she noticed was how dry her mouth was and the second thing noticed was her pounding headache. She slowly sat up on the bed 'Why the hell did I drink that whole bottle of champagne?' The clock on the nightstand read 3 AM. Santana managed to sit on the edge of the bed and found she was still a little dizzy from drinking so much. She decided a nice hot shower would make her feel better so dragged herself to the bathroom.

The shower did make Santana feel a bit better but her mouth was still quite dry so she decided to go get some ice from the ice machine. She put on a fluffy white hotel robe on along with the white slippers they provide and left the room to get some ice. Lucky for her the ice machine was at the end of the hall. After she'd gotten her ice she started to walk back to her suite when she had to quickly move to the side because someone was walking right at her. The person didn't even seem to notice Santana and just kept walking to the ice machine. Santana looked up and noticed it was the blonde woman from next door. She looked at her briefly and then started walking back to her suite.

Santana was almost to her suite when she heard sniffling coming from behind her so she turned to see who was walking down the hallway behind her. It was the blonde from next door and she was crying. Santana turned back around and walked towards her suite because it really wasn't any of her business why the woman was crying. Besides the blonde was on her honeymoon her spouse could comfort her.

Santana was about to put her key in her suite door when the sniffling got louder and was replaced with sobbing. It was then she noticed the blonde was leaning her back against the door to her own suite. Santana watched for a few seconds thinking the woman's spouse would certainly hear her crying and open the door but when no one opened the door Santana decided she just had to at least ask the woman if she needed help.

Santana walked towards the woman. "Um…are you ok?"

The blonde had her head bent forwards so her long hair was hiding her face. "T-there's no i-i-ce." She managed to say in between the sobs.

Santana rolled her eyes because this woman was crying because there was no ice left in the machine. "I'm sorry I must have taken the last of the ice. The machine will make more but if you need some I'm sure there's an ice machine on the floor below." The woman nodded her head and then she brushed her hair out of her eyes and put it behind her ears. It was then Santana saw the cut and bruise above the woman's left eye brow. "What happened to your eye?" Santana immediately thought about an abusive spouse.

The woman stopped sobbing but was still sniffling. "I tripped on the chair and hit my head on the corner of the desk. I only had a couple of glasses of champagne."

Santana walked closer so she could get a good look at the woman's injury. It didn't look too bad but it definitely must hurt. "Here let me give you half of my ice. I won't use the whole bucket anyway." Santana took the woman's ice bucket and dumped half of her ice into it. "You should keep ice on your eye for the next twelve hours. If you develop any blurry vision have your spouse take to the ER because you could have a concussion. It's none of my business but why isn't your spouse getting the ice for you and taking care of you?"

Hearing these words seemed to make something snap in Brittany. "You're right it's none of your business. Thanks for the ice." Brittany put her key in suite door and walked in slamming the door. Santana let out a sigh and went to her own suite.

An hour later Santana found herself looking out at the falls. It really was amazing the hotel was so close to the falls. It was truly a beautiful sight. She couldn't stop thinking about the blonde next door and hoped that she was ok because any kind of blow to the head no matter how minor needed to be taken seriously.

A few minutes later Santana found herself outside the blonde's suite with her hand raised ready to knock on the door but at the last minute she decided not to knock. The woman made it clear that it was none of Santana's business why her spouse wasn't taking care of her. Santana started to walk back to her suite but then just as quickly turned back around and walked back to the blonde's suite knocking on the door without hesitation.

Several seconds later Santana heard someone unlocking the security locks. She hoped it was the blonde opening the door and not her spouse. When the door opened Santana was relieved to see the blonde standing there. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I just couldn't get to sleep until I knew you were ok. I'm a paramedic and my instinct is to help people so I'll blame my middle of the night intrusion on your honeymoon on that."

"It's ok. I've been putting ice on it and I cleaned the cut the best I could. Luckily I always carry a small first aid kit with me when I travel. I put some antibiotic ointment and a band aid on it. You shouldn't be worrying about me I wouldn't want your spouse to get upset."

Santana looked at the floor and closed her eyes. "My spouse won't get upset because I don't have one. My fiancée called off our wedding by text an hour before the ceremony."

"That's a horrible thing to do to someone you love." Brittany looked at Santana with sympathetic eyes.

"Well that was the problem she didn't think she could spend her life loving just one person. I'm sorry I shouldn't be dumping my problems on you. I'm glad you're head is ok. Goodnight." Santana started walking back to her suite.

"Brittany." Santana turned around when she heard the blonde talking. "My name is Brittany."

Santana smile, "I'm Santana. Nice to meet you Brittany." Santana turned back around and walked to her suite. Brittany watched Santana until she walked into her suite and shut the door. Brittany couldn't believe that Santana was here alone too. They both had been dumped. Brittany had always believed in fate so maybe it was fate that she and Santana were to meet.

Santana took off her robe and got into bed wondering why she told Brittany all about Shawn dumping her an hour before their wedding. Brittany was a total stranger and she told her what a loser she was by staying in a honeymoon suite by herself. She was sure Brittany would tell her spouse and they would have a good laugh at her expense. It was then Santana decided she would avoid Brittany during the rest of her stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning room service brought Santana and Brittany a gourmet breakfast for two as part of their honeymoon package but of course they were both alone. When Brittany woke up that morning her first thought was of Santana and how sad she looked when she told her about her fiancée calling off their wedding. What was the world coming to when a woman doesn't want to marry someone as stunningly beautiful as Santana? It's just not Santana's outer beauty either. Brittany could tell she was a caring and compassionate person by the way she knocked on her suite door in the middle of the night to check on her head. One good thing was that thinking about Santana made Brittany forget her own broken heart for a little while.

After she ate breakfast Brittany decided to go see the falls. She showered, put on a pair of white short shorts, a baby blue tank top, and a pair of light blue chucks. She was as ready as she could be to face the world on her own. Luckily the falls were within walking distance since they were right outside the hotel.

As Brittany walked past Santana suite she thought about knocking on her door to see how she was doing but decided it was best to leave her alone. She noticed Santana's breakfast tray was sitting in the hallway by her door waiting for room service to pick it up which meant she was more than likely in her room and didn't want to be disturbed.

Brittany hurried by the reception desk just in case Linda was working. When she walked outside it was beautiful sunny day in Niagara Falls. She followed the signs to the falls and before she knew it she was standing at the railing looking at one of the most amazing sights she had ever seen in her entire life. The water rushing over the falls was so powerful it felt like it was pulling you toward it.

Brittany took a few pictures with her phone before walking a few yards away so she could get a different view of the falls. It was then she saw her standing at the rail watching the falls. It was strange because she had only seen Santana a couple of times but she knew it was her even though she was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses.

Brittany watched her for a few minutes. Santana was wearing a pair of faded denim shorts, a white tank top, high top black Nike sneakers that weren't tied, aviator sunglasses, and a baseball cap with her pony tail sticking out the hole in the back. Brittany knew she shouldn't stare but like the powerful water of the falls there was something about Santana that drew Brittany to her. Brittany walked closer so she was a couple of feet from Santana.

"Hi stranger." Brittany said a little louder than she normally would because the roar of the falls was so loud.

Santana suddenly turned to her left with a scowl on her face but as soon as she saw Brittany she smiled. "Hey. How's your head?"

Brittany walked closer so she was standing right beside Santana. She lifted her hair up so Santana could see her head. There was a bruise and Brittany had changed the band aid on her cut. "It hurt a little this morning so I took a pain killer."

"It's still is swollen a bit so you should put some ice on today when you have time. I promise that I won't hog all of the ice this time." Santana immediately scolded herself for sounding so corny about the ice.

"You shared your ice. Um…I wanted to thank you for checking on me in the middle of night like that." Brittany's voice that sounded confident a minute ago now sounded shaky.

"It was no problem. I was afraid you'd think I was being creepy knocking on your door to check your head in the middle of the night when you're on your honeymoon. I'm sorry if I woke up your spouse. I'm also sorry for dumping my breakup problems on you. It was just a hard day for me yesterday."

"And how are you today?" Brittany's voice was full of compassion.

Santana was glad she had on her sunglasses because she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "It's still hard to believe the woman I thought I'd spend my life with just left me like it was no big deal to her."

Brittany could tell Santana was on verge of tears and she wanted so badly to reach over and put her arm around Santana or at least rub her arm to show her compassion but she didn't want to make Santana feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, you shouldn't be standing here talking to me when you should be enjoying your honeymoon. I'm glad your head is ok." Santana said as she started to walk away from Brittany.

"Santana", Brittany said after Santana took a couple of steps. Santana turned to look at her. "There's something I need to tell you. I'm not here on my honeymoon, well I'm supposed to be but my fiancée called off our wedding too." Hearing this Santana walked back the couple of steps so she stood beside Brittany. She looked at Brittany with an expression letting her know she was listening.

Brittany took a deep breath before continuing. "Anna and I were supposed to get married yesterday just like you and your fiancée. However, a week before the wedding Anna told me that she couldn't marry me because she had fallen in love with the wedding caterer. She said it was love at first sight and they were soul mates. Anyway, long story short, she's moving her stuff out of the apartment this weekend and I didn't want to be there so I decided to come here since the trip was already prepaid by my parents."

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. What the hell was going on in the world where everyone was calling off their weddings at the last minute?! She couldn't believe any woman could walk away from a woman as beautiful as Brittany. Santana didn't know Brittany at all but seemed like a sweet and caring person.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I mean, what is the world coming to when two super hot chicks like us get dumped by our fiancées." Santana was trying to use her humor as a distraction when all she really wanted to do was hug Brittany to comfort her.

Brittany let out a small laugh, "At least one of us is a super hot chick." Brittany mumbled her words so Santana didn't hear her over the roar of the falls.

"What?"

Brittany shook her, "Nothing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night especially after you told me you were all alone. I guess a part of me was too embarrassed."

"Hey, we both maybe sad and have broken hearts but neither you nor I have anything to be embarrassed about because we got dumped. It's their loss. Before you came up to me I was standing trying to think of something positive about Shawn leaving me."

Brittany looked confused. "Were you able to think of something positive?"

"Yeah I was. As much as it hurts now it would've hurt a lot more if we had gotten married and she left me 5 or 10 years from now. And what if we had kids like we planned, they would be hurting too."

Brittany looked out over the falls and noticed how the water was flowing with such speed over the falls but yet it looked like it was going in slow motion. Santana became worried she had said something wrong when Brittany remained quiet staring out at the falls. Finally Brittany spoke, "Anna and I had planned on having kids. I wouldn't want them to have gotten hurt if their mother left one day. I can see where her leaving now could be seen as a positive thing. Santana, can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead and ask away."

"I noticed the baseball cap you are wearing is a Boston Red Sox cap. I was just wondering if they were your favorite baseball team or something."

Santana got a huge smile on her. "You could say that. I was born and raised in Boston, and still live there."

Brittany's eyes got huge and she slapped Santana's arm. "Get out of here, I live in Boston too."

Santana rubbed her arm and acted like she was hurt but Brittany knew better because when she slapped Santana's arm she could feel how toned her arm muscles were. "I guess it is a small world after all."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "You didn't just quote a Disney song?" Santana realized what she had said and felt her face getting warm from embarrassment. Brittany had the sudden urge to see Santana's eyes because seeing someone's eyes was how she read their feelings. "Do you mind taking your sunglasses off for minute?" Santana reached up and took her sunglasses off and hung them off the front of her tank top. When Brittany's eyes looked into deep chocolate brown eyes her body was full of feelings and emotions she had never felt before and by the way Santana was looking back at her it was clear she was feeling the same way. They had made a non-verbal connection.

The two women looked into each other's eyes for a few more minutes before they both looked back at the falls. It was like a peace came over both of them. "I was just going to walk around and look at the falls and then go into a few of the souvenir shops because if I don't bring home presents my family will be mad. Would you like to hang out with me?" Santana felt so nervous for some reason like a teenager asking a girl out on a date.

Brittany squealed, "I'd really like that and oh I just love buying souvenirs. And maybe afterwards we can grab some lunch that is only if you really want to that is." Brittany was just as nervous as Santana.

"Lunch sounds great." Santana said with a big smile and it was then Brittany noticed Santana's cute dimples and beautiful smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana and Brittany spent the day together and they both had a really good time. It seemed good for both women to not be stressing over their lost loves and canceled weddings.

"Brittany, I can't believe you bought all of those souvenirs." Santana and Brittany got off the hotel elevator and walked to their suites. Brittany had three huge bags of souvenirs while Santana had only one.

"I know but I couldn't help myself I just love this stuff."

Santana laughed and shook her head. "You bought mugs, magnets, t-shirts, mouse pads, shot glasses, posters, a cat food dish, a leash, a pet t-shirt, bumper stickers, salt and pepper shakers, a snow globe, and much more." Santana faked being out of breath after listing what Brittany bought. Brittany noticed this and blushed a little but smiled. Seeing Brittany smile was Santana's new favorite thing in the whole world because when Brittany smiled she smiled too.

When they got to Santana's suite door Brittany stopped and waited while she unlocked the door. "Thanks for today. It was just what I needed." Brittany said looking at the floor. Her eyes were starting to sting like the tears were going to fall again because of Anna.

Santana could tell the change in Brittany and she understood exactly where it was coming from because despite the wonderful time she and Brittany had together her heartache was still there as well. "I had a great time today. I think I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you later maybe?"

Brittany nodded her head yes, "Yeah, I'm sure we'll run into each other again."

Santana shut her door behind her and Brittany walked to her suite and went inside. Santana laid her bag down on the desk and then flopped on the bed. She didn't want to the day with Brittany to end and yet at the same time she felt like she needed to get away from her. Santana's emotions were all over the place. She found herself becoming more and more attracted to Brittany as the day had gone on which concerned here because she didn't know in her current emotional state if she could trust her feelings. Santana knew both of them were vulnerable right now because of their canceled weddings and she didn't want them to be each other rebound woman.

Brittany took all of her souvenir purchases out of the bags and laid them on her bed. She really had bought a lot of souvenirs but she just couldn't help herself she loved those kinds of things. Lord Tubbington her cat would look so awesome in Niagara Falls pet t-shirt she bought him while he was eating food out of his Niagara Falls food dish. Brittany wondered if Lord Tubbington would like Santana because he never really liked Anna. They both just avoided each other.

Brittany stopped herself from thinking about Santana because she would probably never even meet Lord Tubbington. It was true they both lived in Boston and maybe once they went back home maybe they could be friends. Neither one of them had brought up about both of them living in Boston after they discussed at the falls. Brittany really felt comfortable being around Santana. It was like they were meant to meet and become friends or maybe even something more. Brittany scolded herself for thinking that way. They both had just done through the worst type of breakup and the last thing she should be thinking about was Santana in a romantic way.

Brittany put her souvenirs back into the bags and decided to lie down and take a nap. She had just dozed off when her hotel phone rang making her jump. It was quite a loud ring.

"Hello?" Brittany's voice sounded surprised.

"Brittany?" Santana wasn't sure if she called the correct room because it didn't sound like Brittany.

"This is Brittany."

Santana was relieved. "Hi Brittany it's Santana. Did I wake you up because you don't sound like yourself?"

Brittany was also relieved to know it was Santana. "Oh, hey Santana. I was napping but it's ok."

"I'm sorry I woke you up. If you want to go back to sleep I'll let you go but first I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me for dinner tonight? There's a dinner in the hotel restaurant included in the honeymoon suite package. The view is supposed to spectacular and we will get to see the fireworks. If you don't want to go I'll understand. You know what nevermind, it's insensitive for me to ask you to a dinner that was meant for a couple on their honeymoon. I'll let you get back to your nap." Santana started to panic and just wanted to hang up the phone.

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll go to dinner with you. I have a table reserved too through the honeymoon suite package and I was actually thinking about asking you but you beat me to it. The dinner and view will be great I'm sure but being able to spend more time with you is even better." Brittany felt her face flush after admitting she like spending time with Santana.

Santana smiled on the other end of the phone. "I'll pick you up at 8 and um…I'm looking forward to spending more time with you too. Bye Brittany."

"Bye Santana."

Brittany laid down on the bed and squealed with delight. She was going out to dinner with Santana. In the suite next door Santana was sitting in the loveseat looking out at the falls with a huge smile on her face. Both women felt like they had found someone special who they wanted to be in their lives. The only question was what kind of relationship they would end up having, a friendship or something more?

XXXXXXXXXXX

At exactly 8 o'clock there was a knock on Brittany's suite door. She looked at herself one last time in the full length mirror before opening the door. When she opened the door there stood Santana dressed in a tight short black dress that fully showed off her cleavage. Brittany couldn't help but just stare at Santana. Santana couldn't take her eyes off from Brittany either. Brittany was wearing a cream colored strapless dress. At that moment both women knew they were staring at the most beautiful, sexy woman they had ever seen.

Santana cleared her throat finally. "You look beautiful Britt."

Brittany smiled and couldn't help blush at the compliment and the fact that it was the first time Santana had called her Britt. "You look beautiful too San."

Santana moved away from the door so Brittany could walk out of the door. As they started walking to the elevator they both noticed they were closer in heights because Santana's high heels were significantly higher than Brittany's. Once they were in the elevator Brittany pushed the button for the restaurant which was on the top floor of the hotel. During the elevator ride they both were quiet lost in their own thoughts. Brittany had the urge to reach over and take a hold of Santana's hand but she didn't want to seem too foreword. The elevator reached restaurant and they walked up to the hostess standing behind her podium.

"A reservation for Lopez." Santana told the hostess.

"Yes your table is ready Mrs. Lopez, and congratulations to you and your wife on your marriage. You are a beautiful couple." The hostess said with a kind smile on her face.

Santana and Brittany looked at one another. "Thank you." Brittany said deciding it was best to just let the hostess think they were married.

The hostess took them to their table and gave them menus. A waiter soon brought them a bottle of expensive champagne and poured them each a glass. The view of the falls from the restaurant window was even more spectacular than the view from their suites. The two women sat and watched the falls as they drank their champagne. Santana noticed that Brittany would glance over to another table every once in awhile. Finally Santana glanced over where Brittany kept looking. A few tables over from them was an empty table. It must be the table reserved for Brittany and Anna. Santana could tell Brittany was feeling uncomfortable and getting emotional about it so she reached across the table and put her hand on top of Brittany's hand. The warmth of Santana's hand made Brittany's whole body feel warm with feelings that she hadn't ever felt before. Santana was feeling the same type of feelings.

"Are you ok? We can leave if you want to." Santana whispered to Brittany.

"I'm fine. I'll be back in a minute." Brittany got up from the table and walked towards the front of the restaurant. Santana couldn't see where she went but she thought maybe she was going to the restroom. A few minutes later Brittany came back to the table and when she sat down she seemed more relaxed. "What are you going to get to eat?" She asked Santana.

Before Santana could answer she noticed the hostess was sitting a young couple at the empty table. She looked across the table at Brittany who was slightly turned in her chair watching the young couple. When Brittany turned back to the table her eyes met Santana's eyes watching her.

"I couldn't let the table and dinner go to waste since it was already paid for so I told the hostess to give the table to the next newlyweds who came in who just had a regular table reserved. I had to show her my room key to prove I was in the suite the table was reserved for and then of course she was confused because you and I were eating together at your table. I told her it was a long story and she seemed to accept my answer."

"I think it was a wonderful idea to let a couple who had a regular reservation be given a table by the window so they can enjoy the falls. By the looks of the couple they are very young and probably couldn't afford a honeymoon suite package so this will be a real treat for them. You know you are a very special woman to think of others when you are still hurting yourself from your breakup." Santana once again put her hand on top of Brittany's and this time she squeezed her hand a little.

Brittany wanted to tell Santana that the hurt she was feeling from her breakup wasn't nearly as great as it was when she first arrived in Niagara Falls, and the reason the hurt was less was because of meeting Santana. Brittany decided to keep her thoughts to herself for now.

They ate their dinner, which was absolutely delicious, and enjoyed watching the fireworks over the falls. They were sitting at the table knowing that the night would have to come to an end soon even though they didn't want it to.

"Santana, will you dance with me?"

There were several couples slow dancing to the music a band was playing. "I'd love to dance with you."

Santana and Brittany walked to the dance floor and when they got their and faced one another there was awkward moment like they weren't sure where to put their hands. Santana made the first move and put her hands around Brittany's neck and the Brittany put her hands around Santana's waist. For the first couple of minute they kept their body close but they weren't touching. They loved being in each other arms like this. It was like they molded together. A few minutes later they had managed to pull their bodies closer together so they were touching. It felt so natural and so right. Santana laid her head on Brittany's shoulder. They both took in the scent of the other woman. For the ten minutes they danced together all of the heartache and hurt were completely gone. It was just them dancing in their own little world. When the song ended they hesitated before pulling apart and when they did they both smiled at one another. Santana was surprised when Brittany leaned in and kissed on the cheek and said "Thanks for the dance."

They left the restaurant and made their way back to their suites. As they stood outside Santana's suite neither woman knew what to say. There was so much going on in their heads.

Brittany found her voice first, "Thanks for taking me to dinner. I really enjoyed myself."

"You're welcome. I enjoyed myself too. Um…do want to come in and maybe talk or watch a movie or something."

"I'd love to but I would like to get out of this dress and heels and put on something more comfortable first."

"Me too so just come back when you've changed." Santana went into her suite and Brittany went to hers to change her clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Santana hurried and changed her clothes. She decided on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. At first she thought she'd wear a bra then she decided no it will be more comfortable without one so she took it off. She was looking at herself in the full length mirror and noticed her nipples were on full display without a bra so she decided to put her bra back on but before she could put it on their was knock at the door. Santana stood there frozen not sure what to do until there was another knock on the door. She hurried and answered the door because she didn't want to keep Brittany waiting.

When she opened the door Brittany stood there wearing sleep shorts and a tank top just like Santana although she did notice Brittany had chosen to wear her bra. "Come on in." Santana said as she moved to the side so Brittany could walk into the suite. "Britt, are you ok?" Hearing Santana's voice brought Brittany back to reality and without saying a word she walked into Santana's suite closing the door behind her.

When Santana opened the door the first thing Brittany noticed was how her nipples showed through her tank top. It certainly wasn't the first time Brittany had seen a woman's nipples but for some reason seeing Santana's made her body tingle and feel warm. She had realized how long she had been staring until Santana asked if she was ok. Brittany hoped Santana hadn't noticed her leering.

"Do you want to watch a movie or we can sit and watch the falls and talk." Santana awkwardly said as they both just stood there in the suite.

"I'm not really up to watching a movie how about we just sit and talk." Brittany suggested.

"Sounds good. Would you like some wine to drink? There's bottle of white wine chilling in my refrigerator I noticed. I guess it comes with the suite." Santana asked.

"Wine sounds good." Brittany said as she down on the red velvet loveseat. Their suites were identical right down to every little detail.

Santana got the wine from the refrigerator and used the cork screw provided to open it. She then took the bottle of wine and two wine glasses over to where Brittany was sitting on the loveseat. Santana handed Brittany a glass and then poured some wine it. She then sat down on the loveseat and poured herself a glass of wine. She sat the bottle of wine on the small coffee table that was in front of the loveseat.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes while drinking their wine and looking out at the lit up falls. "This wine is really good." Santana finally said.

"It really is some of the best I've ever had." Brittany picked up the bottle to note the names of the winery and the wine.

"So you said today at the falls that you live in Boston too. What part of Boston do you live in?" Santana had been curious about where Brittany lived in Boston all day but for some reason was shy about asking.

"I live downtown in a penthouse. Although now that Anna has moved out I'm not sure I'll be able to afford it on my own." Brittany just realized she will probably have to find somewhere less expensive to live.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you where you lived." Santana was upset with herself.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You just asked a simple question. The answer is I live downtown. You said you were born and raised in Boston right?" Brittany gave Santana a little smile to let her know everything ok and she hadn't upset her with her question.

"Yeah, I was born and raised in one of the suburbs. The only time I've been away from Boston is when I went to college and for my paramedic training. I bought my own house a couple of years ago. It's nothing fancy just a small two bedroom ranch house. Shawn moved in with me last year." It was Santana's turn to feel sad but she decided she wasn't going to let Shawn ruin her time with Brittany. "She actually sent me a text last night that she was moving her things out this weekend. So I guess you and I have quite a bit in common."

"I guess we do. Do you trust her in your house while you're not there?" Brittany asked and then drank some more of her wine.

Santana chuckled, "I called two of my brothers and asked them to hang out around the house during the weekend. They will enjoy their male time away from their wives and kids. They can watch sports and play video games. What about Anna, do you trust her not to take things that don't belong to her?"

Brittany stared out the window for a few seconds. "I don't really care what she takes as this point."

There was some more silence until Santana decided to change the subject and asked, "What do you do for living?"

"I work at an advertising agency. I help create ad campaigns."

"Oh so you are one of those people who think up those ads that drive the rest of us crazy." Santana laughed hoping Brittany knew she was kidding and wouldn't get offended.

"If the ad drives you crazy so you remember it I've done my job." Brittany said as she winked at Santana. Brittany suddenly looked away from Santana not understanding where her boldness to wink came from.

Luckily Santana didn't seem fazed by the wink and kept talking. "I guess your job is to make us remember the ad." Brittany looked at Santana and was surprised when Santana winked back. Brittany felt more relaxed but also she suddenly wanted to kiss Santana.

Brittany decided it was best to keep talking. "Do you have a large family?"

"I have 3 brothers and 2 sisters so I guess that means I have a large family. They all still live in Boston. I'm the baby of the family and the only one not married with kids." Santana stopped talking when she said the last sentence and briefly closed her eyes because tears threatened to fall. She wasn't sure if she was more upset because of Shawn leaving or that she wasn't married yet and didn't have kids. Santana had always wanted to be married and have kids. She opened her eyes and quickly continued talking. "My parents are both doctors at Boston General. How about you do you come from a big family?"

Brittany shook her head no, "No, it's just my younger sister and me. My parents live in upstate New York where I grew up. My sister lives in New York City."

Santana topped off their glasses of wine. "When when we get back home we should get together for dinner or something that is if you want to."

"I'd really like that." Brittany said with a genuine smile. "Can I ask you something about your work as a paramedic?" Santana nodded her head for Brittany to continue. "The day of the bombings during the marathon were you working?"

Santana took a long drink of her wine. "No, I wasn't working because I was running in the marathon. I had just gotten close to the finish line when the second bomb went off. I was hit with some debris from the bomb but luckily it wasn't anything serious." Santana put her wine glass down on the table and lifted her tank top. There next to her belly button was a scar about four inches long.

Brittany without hesitating put her index finger on the scar and traced along its crooked line. Santana took in a deep breath at the feeling Brittany touching her. Brittany felt Santana's abdominal muscles react to her touch. When Brittany finished tracing the scar she looked up to see Santana looking at her. Santana moved closer to Brittany and placed her right hand on Brittany face. Brittany leaned into Santana's touch. It was like time stood still when they both leaned in and when their lips touched it was like nothing either woman had ever felt before. A kiss can be one of the most intimate feelings there is when it is shared between two people with genuine feelings for one another.

Brittany moved her lips first and Santana reacted immediately. The kiss was gentle yet full of emotion. The kiss became more passionate and Santana sucked on the bottom of Brittany's lip which caused her to moan, hearing the moan Santana pulled away quickly and got up from the loveseat and walked over to stand in front of the window looking out at the falls.

Brittany got up from the loveseat and walked over to the window standing behind Santana. She didn't want to make Santana feel uncomfortable so she didn't touch her at all. Standing there they could see their reflections in the window and they stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes. "Are you ok?" Brittany asked in a voice just above a whisper.

Santana nodded her head, "I'm ok. I'm sorry I kissed you."

Brittany smiled, "I was there and we both leaned into the kiss together. To be honest with you I'm not sorry we kissed. I've wanted to kiss you all day." Brittany took a chance and put her arms around Santana's waist from behind. At first Santana tensed up but she soon relaxed. The two once again looked at their reflection in the window and they both felt like there something very right about what they saw.

"I've wanted to kiss you all day too. I just don't want us to be each other's rebound hookup or anything like that because I really like you and don't want to hurt you because you've been hurt enough." Santana felt a tear fall down her face as she spoke and she quickly wiped it away.

"I really like you too and because of that you would never be just a rebound hookup to me." Brittany laid her chin on Santana's shoulder.

Santana placed her hands over Brittany's hands that were around her waist. "You would never be just a rebound hookup to be either. We both had been through so much and had our hearts broken. The wounds are still so fresh for us and yet when I'm with you the hurt disappears and it scares me."

Brittany scowled with confusion. "Why does it scare you?"

"How can I get over someone I loved so quickly just because I met someone new?" Santana's mind was working overtime.

"You are an over thinker aren't you? Sometimes things happen in our lives that we don't understand and trying to figure things out will only drive you crazy. I feel the same when I'm with you. I don't feel the hurt or the broken heart. It is scary but at the same time it feels amazing because I have all of these new feelings when I'm with you that I've never felt before. However, I don't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing." Brittany lifted her chin from Santana's shoulder and placed on kiss on the back of her head.

Brittany started to remove her arms from around Santana's waist but Santana held them there. "Yes, I'm an over thinker. It's difficult for me to just go with my feelings sometimes. I want to ask you a question. Deep down were you really truly happy in your relationship with Anna?"

The question took Brittany by surprise and it took her minute to answer. Not because she didn't know the answer but because no one had ever asked her that question before. "No, I wasn't truly happy." Brittany hesitated and then decided she needed to explain her answer. "We had our problems and fought about everything from money to what color to paint the bathroom. Nothing was ever easy it always came with an argument. I usually ended up giving in because I hated fighting. Anna's personality was strong so she wouldn't ever think of compromising. I said yes when she asked me to marry her because I thought she was the best I could do. A part of me loved her or at least I thought I did but now I'm not so sure. How about you, were you truly happy with Shawn?"

Santana turned so she was now facing Brittany with Brittany's arms still around her. "I thought I was until today. Being with you today and tonight at dinner made me realize I haven't been truly happy for awhile now. The way I feel when I'm with you is the way I want to feel every day of my life. You make be smile on the inside. I know that sounds crazy." Santana blushed.

Brittany smiled, "No it doesn't sound crazy because you make me smile on the inside too. I know this is going to sound like some Hollywood romantic movie script but I think we were meant to have our weddings called off and we were meant to meet here in Niagara Falls." Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana gently on the lips. Santana savored the feeling for a few seconds before kissing Brittany back.

When the kiss ended they leaned their foreheads together. "That was the best kiss of my life." Santana said shyly.

Brittany's cheeks turned pink. "Me too."

Santana smiled and lead Brittany to the loveseat to sit down. She picked up her wine glass and handed Brittany her glass. Holding her glass up she made a toast, "To us and a new beginning." They clanked their glasses together and took a drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Room Service". Santana woke up and immediately took in her surroundings. She was sleeping on her bed on top of the bedding resting her head on a pillow. "Room Service". Santana jumped when she heard the loud knock on the door and someone calling out room service. It was then she noticed Brittany lying on her bed on top of the bedding too resting her head on a pillow. Brittany's body was lying at an angle not beside Santana's.

Santana tried to remember how they got into this position and then she remembered after their toast to a new beginning they lied on the bed for a couple of hours just talking about their lives in general. They must have fallen asleep. "ROOM SERVICE" was shouted once again along with a louder bang on the door. Santana was on her feet immediately.

Santana opened the door and their stood a hotel room service guy with a cart. "Good morning. I'm here to deliver your breakfast."

Santana looked down at the cart and there were two plates covered. She then looked back into the room at the sleeping Brittany on the bed. Suddenly her attention was drawn to another different room service guy knocking on Brittany's suite door. "Hang on just a minute." Santana said to the young guy who was standing outside her door. She hurried over to the bed. She stood there for a few seconds watching Brittany sleep while taking in her natural beauty. "Brittany", Santana whispered. Brittany didn't move. "Brittany", Santana a little louder. Still not response.

Santana leaned down and kissed the end of Brittany's nose which caused her to scrunch up her nose and open her eyes. She smiled when she saw Santana standing over her. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Uh…a room service guy is here to deliver my breakfast and another room service guy is knocking on your door delivering your breakfast. What should we do?"

Brittany got up off the bed. "I'd really like to eat breakfast with you but I should go let the guy deliver my breakfast, unless you want to eat alone."

"I'd really like to eat breakfast with you too." Santana said smiling at Brittany.

Brittany walked to the door and opened it. The room service guy still stood there waiting patiently to bring the breakfast cart into Santana's suite. Brittany gave him a sweet smile, "Good morning. Bring the cart in." She moved to the side so he could bring the cart into Santana's suite. He took the round tray off the cart and placed on the table in Santana's suite before pushing the cart into the hallway where he waited. Brittany then walked out into the hallway where the other room service guy was still standing in front of her suite door waiting patiently for someone to answer it. "Good morning." Brittany said with a smile on her face just like before. "Bring my breakfast cart into this suite too."

The young guy seemed confused but did as Brittany asked him to do. He wheeled the cart into Santana's suite. There wasn't room for him to put the tray on the table so he just stood there holding the tray wondering what to do. "Here just lay it on the bed." Brittany patted the bed so he carefully laid the tray on it.

Both room service workers stood there with confused looks on their faces. Brittany decided to have a little fun with them. "We are swingers. You know what they are don't you? We swapped partners for the night. Our wives are next door and I didn't want you to disturb them that's why I asked you to bring our breakfast in here. They have already started eating their breakfast if you know what I mean." Brittany winked at the two young men whose faces were beet red.

Santana was surprised at Brittany's dirty sense of humor although she loved it and was totally laughing. She gave the two young men both twenty dollar tips before shutting the door and totally losing it laughing. Santana could feel her face getting warm and she knew her face was as red as the two young men's faces were when they left. She quickly glanced up at Brittany who stood there with a smirk on her face. "My my I can't believe the fierce paramedic Santana Lopez was so easily embarrassed by a simple comment about eating breakfast."

Santana knew if she looked at Brittany she would only further embarrass herself so she took the top off one of the plates and was extremely happy to find French toast her favorite. "We've got French toast this morning it's my favorite hope you like it." Santana poured them each a glass of orange juice and coffee. When Brittany hadn't spoke in a few minutes she looked at Brittany and saw her just standing there looking at the floor the happy mood of a minute ago was gone so she walked over and stood in front of her. "Hey are you ok?"

Brittany slowly lifted her head to look at Santana. "I just…I just am really happy right now. I would've never joked around with those room service guys with Anna around. She would've scolded me for being childish. I never realized until now just how much I wasn't truly myself when I was with her. I was like a totally different person, the person she wanted me to be."

Santana reached out and took a hold of Brittany's hands and smiled at her. "You are so special and it's a shame anyone would ever want you to not be yourself. I know we just met and we don't know each other very well yet but every minute I'm with you I find you more and more amazing." Santana leaned and gently kissed Brittany on the cheek. "I'm starving so let's eat before the French toast gets cold. We can talk about what we are going to do today while we eat. That is if you want to spend the day together?"

Brittany smiled and her blue eyes twinkled, "I'd love to spend the day with you." Santana took Brittany's hand and led her over to the table where they sat down and enjoyed a nice breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Move along ladies get on the boat."

Santana and Brittany were boarding one of the boats that takes you so close to the falls that you get soaking wet from the powerful spray of the water. That's why everyone gets to wear a blue hooded rain poncho made of plastic almost like a garbage bag that comes with the price of admission to the boat ride.

Santana and Brittany were holding hands as they stepped onto the boat because the floor of the boat was wet from the previous trip and they didn't want to fall. However, neither woman was complaining about holding hands because it felt so natural to them. Santana noticed how Brittany seemed to get more hesitant the further they walked onto the boat. Finally they got to the spot where they would be standing during the boats ride. It was close to the side but not directly in front of the side of the boat.

"Are you ok?" Santana leaned in and whispered in Brittany's ear. Brittany had been so excited about going on the boat but now it seemed her excitement was gone.

Brittany nodded her head before leaning in and whispering Santana's ear. "It's my first time on a boat. I'm a little nervous."

Santana whispered back in Brittany's ear. "It will be ok. You live in Boston and you've never been on a boat in the harbor?" Brittany shook her head no. Santana continued to whisper, "Well, when we get home I'll take you out of my family's boat sometime for the day. We can have a picnic or something. Ok?" Brittany smiled and nodded yes. She then took a deep breath and let it out but it wasn't because she was nervous about the boat ride it was because having Santana whisper in her ear so much had cause her body to react physically. She was really falling for Santana and falling hard.

The boat then headed towards the falls and an experience of a lifetime as Santana and Brittany continued to hold hands.

"Watch your step ladies and hope you enjoyed your boat ride." A kind older guy smiled at Santana and Brittany as they got off the boat.

"Thank we did that was one of the most awesome experiences I've ever had!" Brittany shouted all excited. "I'm so glad we went on the boat. Being able to get so close to the falls was so thrilling and I didn't even mind getting all wet. These plastic ponchos did help some but not too much. What did you think of the boat ride?" When Santana didn't answer Brittany stopped walking and looked at her. "Are you ok? You look a little green."

Santana swallowed hard and gave Brittany a little smile. "I'm fine."

"You don't look it. You look like you are about to be sick. I thought you were used to being on a boat?"

"I am I've been on boats since I was born it's just the way the boat got caught in that whirlpool of water the closer we got to the falls. Watching that made me feel a little dizzy and queasy. I'll be fine. Let's get these wet ponchos off and go find some place to eat for lunch." Santana felt kind of embarrassed because she had never gotten motional sickness before on a boat.

Brittany took her poncho off and noticed Santana was still just standing there not looking so well. She took the bottom of Santana's poncho and started pulled it up over Santana's body. Santana lifted her arms so Brittany could lift it over her head. When the poncho was off Brittany felt brave and she kissed Santana on the lips quickly before Santana could respond. "How about we go back to the hotel and relax for a couple of hours? I'd like to take a shower because that mist got all over my face, arms, and legs. Then we can decide about lunch." Santana nodded her head yes because she was unable to speak after the quick kiss from Brittany. How could one quick kiss make her body feel like it was on fire? She was starting to have strong feeling for Brittany and she knew there was denying it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they got back to the hotel Santana and Brittany went to their separate suites to take a shower and just relax. Brittany had been lying on her bed in a hotel robe trying her best to relax but she just couldn't do it. She didn't want to be alone she wanted to be with Santana. She wondered if Santana was having the same feeling about her, probably not. Brittany couldn't take it anymore she wanted to be with Santana so she jumped off the bed and ran to the door and opened it but when she did she found herself being pushed backwards by another body. Luckily she was to keep her balance so they didn't end up on the floor in a heap.

Brittany finally looked at the person and saw Santana's brown eyes staring back at her with a scared look. "I'm so sorry Britt. I was getting ready to knock on your door and you happened to open just as I started to knock and when you opened the door I lost my balance and fell forward."

Brittany just started laughing which caused Santana to start laughing too. After a few minutes their laughter stopped and it was then they realized how close they were to one another both wearing just a robe. Brittany still had her arms tightly around Santana's waist like she caught her from falling when she opened the door. Santana had her arms wrapped around Brittany's neck. The two women looked into each other's eyes for several moments before leaning in a kissing.

This wasn't their first kiss but it was a different type of kiss. It was the type of kiss that put all your emotions and feelings on display for the other person to feel through her lips and mouth.

The kiss lasted until they both needed to pull away to breath. Breathing heavily both from the lack of oxygen and from the emotions they were feeling they smiled at each other. "I…uh…was on my way to your room because I missed you. I know that sounds corny and I'm sorry I should'nt have said it." Brittany rambled.

"It's not corny at all because I was knocking on your door because I missed you too. I was lying on my bed and suddenly it hit me that tonight is our last night here. Tomorrow we will be going home and I don't want this to end." Santana's voice was laced with emotion.

"I don't want it to end either but at least when we leave tomorrow we will be going home to same city." Brittany stroked Santana's cheek with her index finger as she spoke. She then boldly pushed Santana's robe off her shoulders and started kissing her neck. Santana moaned and moved her neck so Brittany could have better access to it. Brittany kissed along Santana's neck down to her chest. Santana's robe was now barely covering her breast. It would be so easy for Brittany kiss her way down between Santana's cleavage. She was sure if she did that the robe would fall down and expose Santana's breasts. Santana just stood there paralyzed with emotion from the kisses Brittany was planting on her chest and neck. Santana's moans were spurring Brittany on and she was about to undo the belt on Santana's robe when her cell phone rang. Hearing the ring tone Brittany immediately stopped kissing Santana and her hand moved away from the belt on Santana's robe.

"What's wrong Britt?" Santana asked in voice that was lustful and raspier than usual.

"It's Anna's ringtone." Brittany said as she stared at her cell phone that was sitting on the night stand.

"I'll leave so you can answer it in private." Santana pulled her robe back up over her shoulders and started to walk away but Brittany grabbed her hand. Santana looked into Brittany's eyes that were pleading her to stay. Santana nodded her head yes she'd stay.

Brittany's shaking hand pick up her cell phone.

"Hello", Brittany scowled as she listened to her ex-fiancée talk on the other end of the phone. "Go ahead and take it just make sure you leave the ring I gave you in my jewelry box." Brittany listened once again and Santana could tell by the look on her face Brittany was getting upset. "Fine take the bracelet too. You know what I want you take everything you've ever given me because when I get home I don't anything left in the penthouse that reminds me of you." Brittany then suddenly ended the call as she sat on the bed edge of the bed and started to cry.

Santana quickly sat down beside Brittany and pulled her into a hug. She let Brittany cry it out before speaking. "It's going to be ok." Santana hated seeing Brittany this upset and she would love to be able to tell this Anna person off.

Brittany looked at Santana with her red puffy eyes. "I'm not even crying because she left me. I'm crying because I was a fool to think she really loved me when all she did was try to control me and every part of my life. I'm glad we didn't get married because it would've been the biggest mistake of my life."

Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany on the check. "I know what we can do that will make you feel better." Brittany raised her eye brows at Santana. "No, not that Britt although that would definitely make both of us feel better. I was thinking we should go the hotel's casino. I'm not much of a gambler or card player but I would like to experience it just once."

Brittany smiled, "I can blow on your dice for good luck." The tone of her voice was seductive which cause Santana to swallow hard and blush.

"Ok, so meet me at my suite in thirty minutes." Santana said as she got off the bed and walked towards the door. Before leaving she turned to look at Brittany. "If I had married Shawn it would've been the biggest mistake of my life too because then I wouldn't be able to have you in my life." Santana opened the door and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you turned 50 dollars into 500 dollars in two hours while I managed to lose 200 dollars in less than hour!" Santana huffed as she plopped down on her bed. They had just gotten back from the hotel's casino.

Brittany plopped down beside her. "I guess that I'm just one lucky lady." Santana looked at Brittany with a fake grumpy face. "How about I buy us dinner tonight?" Brittany said before leaning in and kissing Santana on the cheek.

"You don't have to do that Britt. Now that you mention dinner where do you want to go for dinner?"

Brittany looked down at her hands unsure if she should tell Santana what she would really like to do. "I'd really like to just stay here and have a pizza or something simple with you. It's our last night and I just want to be with you." Brittany's voice was quiet and shy.

Santana took Brittany's hand, "That sounds like a fantastic way to spend our last night here. Like you said earlier we are going home to the same city so this won't be the last time we see each other. I want to continue to see you when we go home if that's what you want."

Brittany nodded her head, "I want to continue to see you too I'm just afraid that…" Brittany didn't finish her sentence.

"Afraid of what Britt?" Santana asked while stroking Brittany's cheek with her index finger.

Brittany looked Santana directly in the eye. "Afraid that once we are away from here it won't be the same. I mean what if the way we have been feeling was brought on because we were dumped and all alone here in Niagara Falls. What if everything we are feeling disappears when we are back in Boston?"

Santana felt herself getting emotional because she had those same thoughts. "Britt, all I can say is we are going to have to wait and see what happens when we get home. However, there is one thing I know for sure and that is I care deeply about you and that isn't going to change just because we leave this place."

Brittany felt a little better hearing Santana's words but she was still worried that the strong bond she felt with Santana would just disappear. It was then Brittany decided to enjoy their last night in Niagara Falls and not worry about what tomorrow will bring when they go home. "So where are we going to get this pizza from?" Brittany smiled at Santana which cause Santana to smile which sent a warm feeling through Brittany's entire body.

"I'll call room service and see if they have pizza on their menu. If not I'm sure there's some local pizza place that will deliver to the hotel. Let me worry about it while you go get in some comfy clothes for tonight." Santana kissed Brittany on the lips and then looked into her eyes. Santana loved looking into Brittany's blue eyes because it was like looking into the most beautiful and loving soul she had ever seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This pizza is delicious!" Brittany said as she took another big bite of the slice of pizza she was holding in her hand.

Santana couldn't help but laugh because she had never seen anyone so enthusiastic over a slice of pizza. "I'm glad you like it so much. I was a little bit skeptical when the hotel told me they had gourmet pizza on their menu. I was afraid it would be something with goat cheese on it or something. I like my pizza simple not fancy."

"I love both the plain cheese and one with the pepperoni." Brittany had finished her slice of pizza and reached for another one.

"They both are pretty amazing and the wine they sent with the pizza is really good too." Santana took a drink of the white wine the room service chef had recommended for their pizza. "I don't really care for red wine so I hope it's ok I got white. I probably should've had them bring a bottle of red too just in case you didn't want the white I'm sorry." Santana was nervously rambling and she had no idea why she was doing it.

"Hey tough stuff calm down. I actually prefer white wine too because red for some reason always makes me sleepy and I definitely don't want to fall asleep on you tonight, well that isn't true because I would love to fall sleep actually on you if you know what I mean."

Santana found herself getting all warm. "I know what you mean Britt. Why do you keep calling me tough stuff? You did it a few times today."

"Well you're a paramedic and see lots of devastating situations and you have to be tough to deal with them in a calm matter so I call you tough stuff. If you don't like it I won't call you that anymore."

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering why you decided on that nickname for me. I'm getting full." Santana leaned back against the loveseat where they were sitting in front of the window that looked out over the falls.

Santana closed her eyes and a few seconds later she felt Brittany move so she was sitting so close to her that the sides of their bodies were pressed together. Brittany then laid her head on Santana's shoulder. They sat there for several minutes in comfortable silence. Brittany was the first to speak to break that silence, "We haven't used the Jacuzzi in either of our suites yet."

"I don't really feel like getting in the Jacuzzi but you can go ahead if you want to." Santana's voice sounded kind of sad and lost which surprised Brittany because moments earlier they were having fun.

"I was just saying that we hadn't used the Jacuzzis to make conversation I guess. I don't want to use it either. Santana are you ok?"

Santana opened her eyes and lifted her head from the back of loveseat which caused Brittany to remove her head from Santana's shoulder. Santana put her hand on the side of Brittany's face and Brittany immediately leaned into the touch. They looked into each other's eyes for several moments before Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany on the lips.

For several minutes their kisses where gentle and loving but then it like they both needed more as the kisses started to heat up. They sucked on each other's bottom lips and their tongues explored each other's mouths with a hunger neither had felt before. Finally they had to stop for because they both were fighting to breath. As their foreheads rested together they gazed into each other's eyes. "I need you, I want you Britt." Santana voice was raspy and laced with lust.

"I need and want you too San so much." Brittany said as she was trying to still catch her breath. Brittany took a hold of Santana's hand and pulled her up from the loveseat. She led Santana over to the bed. "Sit down." Santana did as Brittany asked and sat down.

Brittany wasted no time lifting her tank top over her head and letting it fall to the floor. She pushed her shorts down her body letting them fall to her ankles then stepping out of them. Brittany stood there in front of Santana where a pink lacey bra and matching panties. "Now it's your turn." Brittany said in quiet, sensual voice.

Santana didn't move at first she just sat there staring at Brittany's perfect body. It wasn't until Brittany she felt Brittany's hands pulling at the hem of her tank top that she stopped staring. Santana raised her arms so Brittany could remove her tank top. Brittany took Santana's hand and pulled her up so she was standing directly in front of her. She put her fingers on the sides of Santana's short and pulled them down. Santana didn't hesitate stepping out of them. Now it was Brittany's time to stare at Santana in her matching purple bra and panties.

Santana reached up and slide both of Brittany's bra straps off her shoulders before kissing each shoulder gently. She then reached around and undid Brittany's bra and it fell to the floor. Santana looked at Brittany's breast and noticed how erect and hard Brittany's nipples were already. She carefully put her index fingers on Brittany's nipples and made a circle. Brittany couldn't hold back her moans as she arched her chest towards Santana.

Santana loved hearing Brittany moan and it turned on even more if that was possible. She then gently put her mouth on Brittany's left nipple and sucked on it. This was just too much for Brittany. "San, I need us both naked and in bed now, please." Brittany's begging spurred Santana into action quickly. She took of her bra and slid her panties off and threw them on the floor. Brittany laughed at Santana's actions and quickly removed her own panties and threw them on the floor too.

Brittany looked at Santana's breasts and felt her core start throbbing. Not being able to hold back any longer Brittany quickly pulled the comforter and sheet back from the bed and laid down. Santana smiled down at the completely naked Brittany lying in bed waiting for her. She looked like an angel.

Santana got into bed and the two women laid on their sides gazing into each other's eyes. Neither woman had to ask the other one if she was sure this what she wanted because it was clear they both wanted it. They leaned in and started kissing each other at the same time. The kiss wasn't hurried yet it full of want and passion. Brittany was the first one to make a move as she moved Santana to her back and then got on top her off. She started kissing Santana's neck which she found out rather quickly Santana seemed to love by the moans that were coming from her.

Brittany kissed down Santana's neck to her chest where for the first time she was face to face with Santana's breathtaking breasts. Brittany loved women's breasts and she had never seen any as beautiful as Santana's. She didn't waste any time kissing Santana's right breast while she massaged her left breast. Santana was squirming underneath her because her senses were already starting to overload. "B-britt please touch me." Brittany did as she was asked to because she wanted to make Santana feel good. She wanted to please her physically of course but she also wanted Santana to feel just how much she cared about her.

Brittany kissed her way back up to Santana's lips as she moved her hand down between their bodies. Santana immediately spread her legs further apart feeling Brittany's fingers starting to stroke her near her opening. Santana was wet and ready for Brittany. Brittany's finger rubbed against Santana's swollen clit which cause her to buck her hips and moan the loudest she had moaned since they started. Brittany took that as a sign that Santana's clit was where she could give her the most pleasure so she slowly and with a light touch made small circles on Santana's clit. This drove Santana crazy as she thrust her hips up to make more contact with Brittany's finger.

Brittany started massaging her clit with two fingers and Santana really started to move underneath Brittany who was trying to kiss Santana on the lips but she kept moving her head from side to side. "Baby, look at me please." Brittany requested and slowly Santana opened her eyes. Santana's eyes were full of so many emotions. Brittany and Santana maintained their eye contact as Brittany continued to stroke Santana's clit. Brittany could tell Santana wasn't going to last much longer so she decided not go any further like put a finger or two inside Santana. There would time for that later. A few more strokes and Santana's body shuttered as she moaned Brittany's name out loud while gazing into Brittany's eyes the entire time.

Brittany rolled off from Santana so she was lying on her side and pulled Santana to her body and held her tight while she recovered from her orgasm. She kissed Santana's forehead repeatedly. Brittany had never experienced so much emotion while having sex before. With Anna it was always about the physical pleasure. After a few minutes Brittany kissed Santana on the lips. "How are feeling tough stuff?"

Santana chuckled at Brittany's nickname which she had started to love. "That was…I don't have words to describe it." Santana was left speechless. Brittany smiled because she was a bit speechless herself because her core was throbbing and if it wasn't taken care of soon she would definitely explode. Sensing this Santana rolled Brittany over on her back so she was on top of her. "Now it's your turn."

Santana kissed Brittany on the lips and then moved to her neck. She found out Brittany had a weakness for the spot right below her ear. While Brittany loved all of the attention Santana was paying attention to her body she needed her sexual release quickly. "I need you now. I got all worked up when I was…" Brittany didn't even get to finish her sentence because she felt Santana's fingers sliding through her wetness. Santana knew exactly what she needed and wasn't going to make her wait any longer.

Santana slid one finger into Brittany slowly and then started thrusting it in and out. Brittany moaned and thrust her hips upward. Santana then slid a second finger into Brittany and started thrusting them in and out at a faster pace. Santana curled her fingers and hit Brittany's G-spot with no problem. It was like she instinctively knew what Brittany needed even thought this was their first time. After several more thrust Brittany tightened around Santana's fingers and seconds later her orgasm hit her. She didn't moan but more like screamed Santana's name. Like Brittany had done earlier Santana held Brittany while she came down from her orgasm. Santana and Brittany's bodies were still tingling from their first sexual experience with one another while they laid on their sides once again gazing into each other's eyes.

Their noses were touching as they just laid there with their arms around each other. Brittany was the first one to close her eyes but she quickly opened them again. "I love you." Her voice was quiet and soft.

Santana smiled at her and kissed her on the nose. "I love you too."

They both let out a deep breath and kissed before falling asleep in each other arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Britt, if we don't leave in the next 15 minutes we are going to miss our flight." Santana said as she stood at the door of Brittany's suite with it opened. She had her luggage with her and was ready to leave. They had discovered a couple of days ago that they actually both took the same flight to Niagara Falls from Boston and that there return flight was the same too, although they wouldn't be sitting anywhere near each other on the plane.

"Ok, I'm ready." Brittany wheeled her luggage out of the room and when she saw Santana standing there she got huge smile on her face. "Hey you." She leaned and kissed Santana. They had to break up the kiss when it started getting a little too heated. They had ended up making love two more times the night before and they both were tired but happier than they had ever been.

They couldn't kiss in the elevator ride to the lobby because there was a family sharing the elevator with them. When they got to the lobby they went to the reception desk to turn in their keys. They both groaned when they saw Linda standing there smiling at them.

"We are checking out." Santana said as she put her key on the reception desk. Brittany also put her two keys on the reception desk. Santana gave Brittany a quick kiss on the lips.

Linda picked them up and looked confused. "I thought you two were…" Linda stopped talking because she was confused. She thought the women had checked in separately but now they seem to be together.

"Can we have our bill because we need to get to the airport so we don't miss our flight?" Brittany asked nicely.

Linda printed out their bills and placed them on the reception desk. She still was confused about what was going on. Santana and Brittany took their bills. "Have a nice day Linda." Brittany said with a smile. Santana and Brittany laughed all of the way out of the hotel which Linda watching just scowling.

Santana and Brittany rode in Brittany's rental car to the airport. Once they got on the plane they wouldn't see each other for a couple hours but they decided they could use the time to catch up on their sleep. The immediately found each other when they got off the plane in Boston. They got their luggage and then went outside the airport to get cabs to take them home. Since they didn't live near each other it was best to take separate cabs.

While the cab drivers were putting their luggage in the cabs they said their goodbye. "Can we see each other tomorrow night?" Brittany asked as the two held each other.

"I'm sorry I can't I work the night shift all this week. I usually work the day shift but one of the other paramedics did favor for me and so I took his night shift this week. I get off at midnight." Santana sadly said because she really wanted to see Brittany.

"My day starts very early and I work until around 6 PM. Will you call me when you get home?" Brittany sounded just as sad.

"I don't want to wake you up."

"I probably won't be able to go to sleep until I hear your voice anyway so please call."

"I will. We can make plans for the weekend. Maybe we can go out on the boat on the harbor." Santana squeezed Brittany tighter.

"Ladies we're ready to go". One of the cab driver's said.

Santana and Brittany kissed and held on tight to each like they weren't going to see each for a long time. When they broke apart they both smiled. "Britt, guess what. We're home in Boston and I feel the same about you. I love you." Santana felt her eyes fill with tears.

"I feel the same way too. I love you." Brittany's eyes were full of tears too. The two kissed again before reluctantly getting into their cabs and going their separate way.

_**One Year Later**_

"Good evening how may I help you?"

"My wife and I would like to check in we have a reservation for the 18th floor Honeymoon Suite #1."

Brittany hurried over to where Santana was standing at the reception desk. "I was just reading that poster. They have a Barbra Streisand impersonator performing at the casino. Some woman named Rachel Berry."

Santana scowled and shook her head. "I think we'll skip that besides we have more fun things to do." Santana smirked.

"What name is the reservation under?" When Brittany heard the women's voice she looked at her.

"Linda? You still work here. Do you remember Santana and I were here a year ago? We'll we weren't together when we came but we were together when we left. And guess what we got married yesterday. It's a small world isn't it."

"Um… Britt, let's just get to the room. The reservation is under Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce." Santana looked at Linda who was scowling at Brittany.

Linda typed it in the computer. "Oh yes here we are and yes you are in Honeymoon Suite #1. Please complete the vehicle portion of the registration form and here are your keys to your room and enjoy your stay." Santana entered their rental car information and gave the form back to Linda who gave them a quick smile and went onto the next couple waiting in line.

Santana and Brittany wheeled their luggage to the elevator and pushed the button for the 18th floor. When they got off the elevator and wheeled their luggage to the door for suite 1 they stood there for a few moments. So much had happened since the last time they were here. Once they got back home they spent every moment possible together. Santana's family loved Brittany right away and Brittany's family loved Santana right away too. Lord Tubbington even loved Santana and he has never loved anyone but Brittany. After six months of dating Brittany moved into Santana's house. Three months ago Brittany proposed to Santana and yesterday they got married. Neither one ever heard from their ex-fiancée again which was more than ok with them.

Santana opened the door to the suite and moved aside to let Brittany go in first. They set their luggage down and immediately walked over to the window to look out at the falls. They held each other and both were quiet for a few moments. "Can we come back here every year for our anniversary?" Brittany asked while she stroked Santana's arm which was one of her favorite things to do because she loved how Santana reacted to the touch.

"Yeah, we can do that." Santana answered as she kissed Brittany on the lips.

"How about when we have kids? Will we bring them or leave them home with their grandparents?" Brittany asked and then kissed Santana.

"I think we definitely should bring them. There are so many things for families to do there. The water parks, zoos, and the aquarium are nearby. Santana loved thinking about bringing their kids here some day.

"I think they will really love it here. After all if it wasn't for us meeting here at Niagara Falls they would never exist." Brittany pulled Santana into a hug and held her tight.

After a few minutes they broke apart and decided to unpack. When they finished they sat down on the bed. "How many couples do you think have had sex on this bed since we did last year?" Brittany asked.

Santana scrunched up her nose thinking about all of the people who have had sex on their bed. "More than I care to think about but all that matters to me is that it was the first place we made love and that we are going to make love again and again on this bed over the next three days." Santana kissed Brittany as they laid down on the bed.

THE END


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – I'd like to thank everyone for all of their very nice reviews. I hadn't planned on writing any more chapters but a review by a Guest gave me an idea. Will probably be two more chapters. Thanks again and I'm glad everyone enjoyed it!

**Niagara Falls – The Family**

_Seven Years Later_

**Chapter 5**

"Hi, we are here to get our pictures taken for our passports." Brittany was excited it was going to be the first time any of them had gotten a passport.

"What is your name please?" The travel agent asked.

"We are the Lopez-Pierce family." After being married for seven years Brittany still couldn't believe Santana and she had a family. Brittany's life since meeting Santana had been filled with nothing but happiness and love.

"We are going to the falls and to Canada!" A little caramel colored skin boy with chocolate brown eyes and dark, wavy hair said quite loudly. Brittany placed her hand on top of his head hoping he would calm down.

The travel agent smiled at the little boy. "I bet you're excited to see the falls."

"I've been there before but I don't remember it cause I was a baby. Momma and Mami go without us most times and we stay with our Abuela and Abuelo or Gramma and Grandpa but this time we get to go!" The little boy was clearly excited about their trip.

"I must say you have a beautiful family." The travel agent said as she looked at the other little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who was standing quietly by Brittany's other side holding her hand.

"Thank you." Brittany felt herself blush while at the same time she was full of pride because she was very proud of their family.

"My name is Jackson but everyone calls me Jack. My little brother's name is Jayce but everyone calls him Jay. Both of our names start with the J. My Momma's name starts with a B and my Mami's name starts with a S. I'm 5 years old and go to preschool but soon I'll go to kindergarten. Jay is 3 and goes to preschool." The caramel skin colored boy rambled on.

Brittany looked at the travel agent who was smiling at them. "I'm sorry he usually isn't this talkative he is just excited about getting his picture taken and also about going to Niagara Falls and Canada although we won't be going until August."

"It will take about six to eight weeks for you to get your passports so it's good you are getting everything taken care of today. It's June 1st so you should have them at the latest by the end of July. Do you have your completed passport applications?" The travel agent asked.

"No, my wife has them with her but she should be here any minute." Brittany looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was 4:05 PM. Their appointment was at 4 so she hopes Santana gets there soon." Santana's shift ended at 3:30 and the hospital where the paramedics are located is only 10 minutes from the travel agency.

"Mami!" The little blonde hair boy shouted as he saw Santana walk through the door. He immediately ran up to her and she picked him up in her arms.

"Hi Jay. I'm happy to see you too." Santana hugged and kissed Jay on the cheek.

"Mami, I already told the lady that we are going to the falls and Canada." Jack was standing in front of Santana so she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you for doing that buddy." Santana looked at Brittany and scowled because Jack was usually a little reserved around strangers. Santana had given birth to him and he definitely had her personality traits in social situations.

Brittany quickly kissed Santana on the lips and whispered. "I don't know what has gotten into him he has been a chatterbox since we got here. Did you bring the applications? The woman is waiting for them so we can get our pictures taken."

"Yes, I have the applications and the check right here. By the way I'm sorry I'm late but I had to finish up the paperwork on my last call of the day and it was complicated." Santana walked towards the travel agents desk holding Jay on her hip. "Hi…" Santana stopped talking and just stood there frozen.

"Hi Santana. I saw you when you came in. Long time no see." The travel agent smiled from behind desk as she spoke. Santana still just stood there frozen. She finally moved when she put Jay down on the floor. He immediately grabbed onto her leg. "I'm happy to see I can still render the sexy Santana Lopez speechless." The travel agent had a smirk on her face.

Brittany was confused by what was happening so she put her arm around Santana's waist. Brittany's touch brought Santana out of her haze. "Uh...Britt this is Shawn." Brittany felt like she had been hit in the stomach and all the air had been knocked out of her. They hadn't talked about their ex-fiancées since the first year they were together.

Brittany looked at the beautiful woman sitting behind the desk and suddenly felt insecure. It was something she hadn't felt since being Santana. Brittany could see why Santana was attracted to this woman because she was beautiful and sexy with green eyes and light brown shoulder length hair.

Brittany was broken out of her thoughts when Shawn spoke again. "So I guess I know what you've been up to since we broke up. You've got yourself a pretty little wife and nice little family." Shawn's voice was laced with sarcasm which made Santana angry but she didn't want to make a scene in front of her children so she decided to keep her cool.

"I have our passport applications and a check for the fees." Santana's stated firmly to let Shawn know she wasn't going to react to her previous comment about her wife and family.

Luckily before Shawn could make any further remarks another travel agent approached them. "Are you the Lopez-Pierce family?"

"Yes we are." Santana said firmly once again.

"Bring your applications and come with me." Santana took Jay's hand and looked at Brittany for the first time. Brittany was pale and Santana couldn't really read what she was feeling. Brittany took a hold of Jack's hand as they followed the travel agent to the back room where the camera was set up to take their pictures.

It turned out the travel agent was a natural with kids so she got the boys' pictures taken rather quickly which was good because Brittany, who was usually the one to get them to sit still while getting their picture taken, was still in her head thinking about what had just happened. Santana got her picture taken next. She noticed Brittany's face was still pale and emotionless so before Brittany sat down to have her picture taken Santana pulled her off to the side.

Santana got close and whispered in Brittany's ear. "I love you so much and tonight after the boys go to bed I'm going to show you just how much over and over again." Santana loved how Brittany's cheeks immediately got some color back into them so they were pink and how a smile spread across her face. Brittany's mood suddenly changed and she smiled brightly as she got her picture taken.

When they left the travel agency unfortunately they had to walk past Shawn's desk on their way out. Santana was holding Jay's hand and Jack was holding Brittany's hand. "See you around Santana." Shawn said with a smirk on her face as they walked by her desk. Santana let out a sigh once they had walked out of the travel agency and were standing on the sidewalk.

"San, I forgot something. I'll be right back. Jack stay her with Mami." Before Santana could stop Brittany she had already walked back into the travel agency. Santana knew Brittany hadn't forgotten anything and if she didn't have the boys she would've gone back in to see what Brittany was up to. She knew Brittany went back in to say something to Shawn.

Brittany walked up to Shawn's desk. "Shawn, I couldn't leave without thanking you."

Shawn scowled at Brittany, "Thank me for what?"

"For not marrying Santana. The way Santana and I met is a true love story like you see in the movies. We both were heartbroken when we met in Niagara Falls because our brides had called off our weddings. Somehow we both managed to show up for the honeymoon though. We met and fell in love. For the past seven years I've got to fall sleep and wake up in the arms of the most beautiful, caring, and passionate woman I've ever met. Not to mention having the most mind blowing sex of my life. When we had our two wonderful boys we experienced a whole different type of love we never knew existed. So Shawn, I have my wife and children to thank you for. I won't go as far to say our life is perfect because we have our bumps in the road but it's as close to perfect as it get." Brittany started to walk away from Shawn's desk. Shawn sat there stunned. Brittany walked back to the desk and got close to Shawn's face and whispered, "One other thing, if seeing Santana again today has put any ideas in your that head of yours about contacting her for any reason, don't do it or you'll have me to deal with and you don't want that to happen." Brittany walked out of the travel agency where Santana and the boys were waiting for her on the sidewalk.

Santana had been waiting anxiously for Brittany to come out of the travel agency. It was only a few minutes but it seemed much longer to her. When Brittany came out Santana noticed how she had a big smile on her face. "Everything ok Britt?"

"Everything's fine. I just had to thank Shawn for something." Brittany winked at Santana and she knew exactly what Brittany had thanked Shawn for because they had discussed what they would do if they ever ran into each other's exes. Santana smiled and wished she could've heard what Brittany had said to Shawn and seen Shawn's reaction.

Jay had taken a hold of Brittany's hand and Jack was holding Santana's hands. The boys knew whenever they were walking in the city they needed to hang on to one of their mother's hand. They walked to Brittany's vehicle and put the boys in their car seats.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and kissed her on the lips. They both knew where the kiss was headed if they didn't control themselves so they reluctantly pulled away. "I want to hear about what you told Shawn later. How about we take the boys out for pizza?" Brittany nodded her head yes and quickly kissed Santana before getting into her vehicle. Santana quickly walked to where she had parked her vehicle and hurried to meet her family at the pizza place.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana stood in the shower and let the hot water sooth her tired and stressed muscles. It had been a hard day at work with a never ending stream of calls. The last call had been the worst and she knew she would have to tell Brittany about it but after seeing Shawn today she decided Brittany had had enough to deal with for one day.

After going out for pizza they came home and got the boys ready for bed. Jack fell asleep quickly but Jay didn't seem tired at all so Brittany told Santana to take a shower while she read another story to Jay to hopefully get him sleep.

Santana was still relaxing from the hot water of the shower when she heard the shower curtain open. She turned to face a naked Brittany getting into the shower with her. Even after being married for seven years and both of them having a baby their physical and sexual chemistry seemed to grow.

Brittany put her arms around Santana and kissed her on the lips. The kiss like all kisses between them was full of emotion. Brittany deepened the kiss and pulled Santana closer to her. "Ouch", Santana flinched and stopped the kiss.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Brittany asked with concern in her voice and written all over her face. Santana looked away which Brittany knew meant there was something Santana was dreading telling her about and she knew it had something to do with work because it had happened many times before. Brittany carefully turned Santana around so she could look at her back and when she saw it Brittany let out a gasp. "Oh my God San! What happened?" Brittany just stared at the huge bruise on Santana's shoulder. It was as big as a tea cup saucer and deep purple.

Santana finally looked at Brittany. She hated when she got hurt at work and had to tell Brittany about it. "The last call of the day was a van accident with entrapment. The firemen were using the Jaws of Life to get the young man out but it was taking too long. He was having difficulty breathing and needed oxygen. We only had a very small space to get to him and me being the smallest paramedic on the call had to crawl in the van to put an oxygen mask on him. When I was crawling out of the van it shifted for some reason and a piece of equipment the man had in his van fell on my shoulder. I was checked out at the ER and nothing is broken. It's just a really bad bruise. I'll be on desk duty for the next few days."

Brittany started to get out of the shower but Santana grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Santana was happy when she felt Brittany's arms tighten around her as she laid her head on Santana's shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but with everything that happened at the travel agency with Shawn, I didn't want to put any more stress on you. I was going to tell you when we got in bed."

Brittany pulled back and looked Santana in the eye. "I don't care about what happened with Shawn. I care about you and that you got hurt and didn't tell me right away. I know your job comes with the risk of you getting hurt and no matter what I'll never get used to it but I still try to because I know you love your job and I want you to be happy."

"I'm sorry I should've called you when I was in the ER. This is the first time I've haven't told you I got hurt right after it happened and it won't happen again. I promise. I love you." Santana kissed Brittany gently. "Now I think I promised you I'd show you how much I love you." Santana said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Um…can you just hold me?" Brittany was on the verge of tears because the events of the day had caught up with her. Santana didn't answer her she just held Brittany tight while she cried and gently rubbed her back. Santana knew seeing Shawn on top of her getting hurt at work had taken an emotional toll on Brittany so she would hold her for as long as Brittany needed her too. After Brittany calmed down they washed each other's body and hair. It was sexual but it didn't result in them having shower sex which they both loved. Tonight was a time for them to take care of each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

Santana went to check on the boys before getting into bed. When Santana walked into the bedroom she saw Brittany sitting on the edge of the bed holding a bag of frozen brussel sprouts. "Ah, Britt what's up with the brussel sprouts?"

Brittany smiled at Santana, "Get in bed and lay on your stomach."

Santana was sure what was going on but she did as Brittany asked her to do. When she was lying on her stomach she felt Brittany straddle her butt and lift up the back of the tank top she was wearing. Santana jumped when she felt something freezing cold on her bruised shoulder. "Britt that's kind of too cold can you maybe wrap it in a small towel?"

Brittany quickly got off from Santana and went into the bathroom. When she came back she once again straddle Santana's butt. Santana felt cold on her bruise and it felt much better wrapped in a towel. "I'm sorry I forgot the towel. I just wanted so badly to ease your pain." Brittany said as she kissed Santana's spine which cause Santana to squirm.

"Thank for taking such good care of me but I have to ask why frozen brussel sprouts and not peas. Peas are smaller are supposed to work the best. Not that I'm complaining because these brussel sprouts are making my bruise feel better." Santana was trying not to think about how Brittany had kissed her spine.

"Come on San you know brussel sprouts are yucky!" Brittany laughed.

"You sounded just like Jack and Jay just then but I don't think it's only them who thinks brussel sprouts are yucky." Santana loved the way Brittany's mind worked.

"Hey, I eat them. They may not be my fav like baby carrots but I eat them." Brittany said and then started planting small kissed along Santana's spine and back. Santana found the kisses relaxing until one of Brittany's kisses landed on the side of her left breast that was exposed due to her tank top being pushed all the way up in the back. Brittany noticed how Santana's body reacted to that kiss so she kissed her in the same spot three more times.

"B-Britt honey, please don't tease me unless you are willing to finish what you start." Santana knew Brittany was just teasing her but it wouldn't take much for Santana to get completely turned on by her wife and she didn't want to spend the night with a throbbing need between her legs.

Brittany giggled, "I'm sorry you are just irresistible but I think we need to get some sleep." Brittany got off from Santana and laid beside her on the bed.

"Britt I can't sleep with this bag of frozen brussel sprouts on my shoulder because we won't be able to cuddle."

Brittany took the brussel sprouts off from Santana's shoulder and Santana immediately laid on her side facing Brittany. "You should only leave it on for a few minutes at a time anyway." Brittany said softly.

Santana gently ran her finger along Brittany's cheek as they gazed into each other's eyes. "I can't believe after seven years we ran into Shawn. I wish I could've protected you from ever meeting her. What did you say to her when you went back in the travel agency?"

Brittany leaned into Santana's touch. "When we first got to the travel agency she was nicest person. She told me how beautiful my family was and she seemed really genuine. Anyway, when I went back in I thanked her for not marrying you of course. I also thanked for giving me my wife and children because if she had married you I wouldn't have either. Then I mentioned something about us having mind blowing sex. The last thing I said to her was if she ever thought of contacting you for any reason she'd have to deal with me and she didn't want that to happen."

Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany on the lips. "I'm so lucky to have you as my wife and the boys are so lucky to have you as their mother. When I saw Shawn today I wondered what I ever saw in her because the relationship I had with her was nothing compared to what you and I have together. I love you so very much and that love grows every day. It grows when you see being a mom to Jack and Jay." Santana kisses Brittany again and when they parted they both were breathless but not because the kiss lasted a long time but because their kisses still take each other's breath away. "You really told her we have mind blowing sex?" Santana raised her left eye brow.

"I only told her the truth." Brittany winked at Santana. "We'd better get to the sleep it will be morning before we know it and the boys will be up."

Brittany lay on her back and Santana laid her head on Brittany's chest as they cuddled. "I love you San."

"I love you too Britt. I've been thinking about trip to Niagara Falls and Canada in August. It will be the first time both boys go with us to the falls and our first time going into Canada. Usually we spend a long weekend there alone for our anniversary, well except for when we took Jack with us when he was six months old. I was thinking maybe it would fun to ask our parents if they wanted to come on the trip with us since we are going to gone for a week this time. I mean our parents have become friends since we got married and they don't see other very often since my parents live here in Boston and your parents live in Albany."

"I think that's a wonderful idea. My parents don't get to see the boys as often as your parents do and this way they can spoil them together. Plus our parents can enjoy each other's company too. Also, if we want to have a night of mind blowing sex I'm sure they wouldn't mind watching the boys." Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head.

"I like the way you think. We can have a conference call with our parents in the morning to ask them about going with us on our trip. Night Britt."

"Night San."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Mami?" Jack asked while stuffing a piece of waffle in his mouth.

"She's still sleeping sweetie." When Brittany got up Santana was sleeping soundly and so Brittany let her sleep. Santana had a rough night and Brittany knew it was because of the bruise on her shoulder. However, she'd have to wait her up soon so she wasn't late for work.

"Good morning everyone." Santana said as she walked into the kitchen kissing Jack and Jay on the tops of their heads and then kissing Brittany quickly on the lips.

"I was just going to wake you up so you wouldn't be late for work." Brittany noticed Santana was still in her tank top and short she wore to bed which was unusual for her. Santana usually came down all dressed in her paramedic's uniform. Brittany whispered to Santana, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I decided to take a sick day today. My shoulder is really bothering me." Santana hated calling in sick but her shoulder was extremely painful. She hardly ever used a sick day for herself, she only used them when the boys were sick.

Brittany pulled Santana into a hug being careful not to put too much pressure on her shoulder. She knew Santana must be in some serious pain if she was taking a sick day. "I would stay home with you but I have a meeting this morning with a new client."

"It's ok Britt I'll be ok on my own. I'm just going to rest."

"I'd feel better if your father or mother took a look at your shoulder." Brittany leaned her forehead against Santana's forehead.

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes. "Ok, I'll have one of them look at it. I'll ask them when we call them about the trip. We should probably call before they all leave for work."

Santana picked up cell phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Good morning Santana, this is a surprise hearing from you so early. Are Brittany and the boys ok?"

"Everyone is fine Mami. Brittany and I want to have a conference call with you, Papi, and Britt's parents right now if everyone is available."

"Your father is right here with me eating breakfast."

"Ok, hold on my going to try and get Britt's parents on the phone." Santana put her parents on hold and dialed Brittany's mother.

"Santana good morning, how are you this fine spring day?"

"I'm fine Susan. Is David there with you?"

"Yes he is we just finished with breakfast. Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong. I have my parents on hold. Britt and I want to talk to all four you at the same time so hang on while I do a conference call so we can all talk."

Santana tapped the screen to do a conference call. "Can everyone hear me?"

"Lopez's are here." Maribel said.

"Pierce's present and accounted for." Susan said.

"Abuela and Gramma is that you?" Jack asked.

"Yes sweetie it us." Maribel and Susan said in unison which caused an eye roll from Santana.

"We are having waffles for breakfast." Jack said with his mouth full.

"I wuv waffles." Jay shouted.

"Alright guys you finish your breakfast because we are going to have to leave soon, and Jack no more talking with your mouth full please." Brittany said as she handed Santana a mug of coffee.

"Santana I hate to hurry you along but I need to leave for hospital in about five minutes." Carlos, Santana's father, spoke.

"Are you two having another baby is that what you want to tell us?" Susan's voice was excited.

"I was thinking the same thing Susan." Maribel chimed in.

"No we aren't having another baby. Well at least not now." Santana looked at Brittany when she said the last part because they had talked about having one more child some time soon.

"Santana and I were wondering if the four of you would like to come with us in August when go to Niagara Falls and Canada for our week's long vacation. We thought it would be a good time for you to spend some time with the boys and each other."

"What week is in August?" Carlos asked.

The week of the 5th." Santana and Brittany both responded at the same time which made them laugh.

Santana and Brittany heard their parents talking in the background. "Britt, your father and I can make it."

"Santana, your father and should be able to get away from the hospital since we will be able to give them two months notice we want to take time off. I'm getting excited just thinking about it. I think it's going to be great fun!"

"Me too Maribel and we can spend just some girl time together shopping and relaxing with a glass of wine." Susan's remarks caused Santana to roll her eyes again.

"Sounds great we'll talk more about it soon. By the way do all you have passports because you will need it when go into Canada and then return to the US?" Santana asked as she drank her coffee.

"Carlos and I have ours from the trip we took two year ago to Italy."

"David and I have ours too from our trip to Holland last year."

"I've got to get to work and drop the boys off at preschool. I love you all. Tell your grandparents goodbye guys." Brittany quickly drank the rest of her coffee.

"Bye abuela, bye abuelo, bye gramma, bye grandpa. I love you." Jack shouted.

"Bye wuv you." Jay shouted.

"Mami before you hang up I need to talk to you just you." Santana looked at Brittany and winked.

"Bye everyone." Susan and David said at the same time.

"So what do you need to talk to me about sweetie." Maribel asked.

"I hurt my shoulder bad yesterday when something fell on it during a call. I was checked out in the ER and they said it was bad bruise and nothing was broken. I was up most of the night because of the pain and this morning my shoulder hurts and is really stiff. I'm taking a sick day today and Britt wanted me have you or Papi take a look at it."

Maribel was used to the bumps and bruises that came along with her daughter's job but she still worried about her all of the time. "Sure I'll be glad to look at it. Come by the office around 10."

"Thanks Mami I'll see at 10."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Knock, knock. "Come in." Brittany said from her desk without looking up.

Brittany continued to work and didn't look up right away. "Hey, what's a girl got to do to get some attention around here?"

Brittany smiled and looked to see Santana standing in front of her desk. "I thought it was my assistant if I have known it was my mistress I would've gotten up, locked the door, and ravished you on my desk."

Santana's mind wandered while she imagined Brittany actually ravishing her on her desk. "I can go out and knock again."

Brittany got up from her desk chair and walked to where Santana was standing and kissed her. "I'm sorry I wish I could but I've got an unexpected meeting in about 15 minutes. Besides my wife could stop by any minute and I wouldn't want to be caught having sex with my mistress on my desk."

The two shared another kiss. "My mother looked at my shoulder and I have a grade 3 muscle contusion. She talked to the ER doctor who saw me yesterday and they both agreed I need to take the rest of the week off. So I'll be lounging around the house for the next three days. Would you care to lounge with me?"

"Honey, I wish I could but my schedule is full." Brittany leaned and kissed Santana when she pouted. "I might be able to get away Friday afternoon and we can play doctor and candy stripper."

Santana felt her body responding to role playing with Brittany. They never wore actual customs but they had done some role playing before. "I'll be sure to keep my schedule clear."

Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana again. "I've been thinking about our parents coming on vacation with us and I think it was great idea. The boys will really love it and I love your parents and you love my parents. There was one thing that was mentioned on the phone this morning that I wanted to talk to you about seriously. "Do you still want to have another baby?"

"Of course I do sweetie. Do you?" Santana was worried thinking maybe Brittany had changed her mind.

"Yes, I want us to have another baby. I think we should plan on it very soon. Um…I would like to carry our next baby." Brittany loved being pregnant with Jay.

"I love that you want to carry our next baby. As much as I loved being pregnant with Jack it was so difficult to do my job once I got to the 6th month and then they put me on ER and desk duty. I love seeing you pregnant with our child. How about we talk about it more tonight and decide when we want to start trying? You got pregnant after the very first procedure last time while it took three procedures before I got pregnant so let's hope it will only take one time again. I love you so much." Santana kissed Brittany and soon the kiss became a passionate, hungry kiss with lips being nipped and tongues exploring. Luckily, Brittany's phone buzzed and it was her assistant letting her know the client was there for the meeting or their kiss would've progressed to the point of no return and they both would've ended up frustrated.

"I love you too San and we will finish our talk about a baby later tonight."

_**The next chapter will be two months ahead and their vacation.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Remind me again Britt why we didn't just give both of the boys' motion sickness medicine to be on the safe side?" Santana and Brittany were walking out of a restroom at the airport in Buffalo, New York. There plane from Boston had just landed a few minutes earlier.

"Jay is usually the one who gets car sick so we thought he'd be the one who would most likely to get airsick too. Turns out we were wrong and Jack is the one who got airsick. Live and learn I guess." Brittany shrugged her shoulders after she spoke.

"Yeah, he got airsick all over me! I want to know who the hell thinks those little airsick bags are big enough for anyone to vomit into! And why do both of our kids always wait until the last minute to tell us they are going to vomit. Jack only got out 'I'm going to…' and then he vomited all over my jeans and sneakers, my new sneakers I bought just for this trip and now they are ruined. And what do you mean by 'live and learn'?" Santana scowled at her wife.

Brittany rolled her eyes at Santana because she could be such a drama queen sometimes. They both had been vomited on, peed on, and pooped on more times than they can count but by the way Santana was carrying on you'd think she hadn't help raised two boys under the age of 6.

"You'll live. You can buy new sneakers and I didn't really like those jeans you were wearing anyway. (Brittany leaned in and whispered in Santana's ear) They didn't hug that perfect ass of yours tightly enough for my liking." Brittany gave Santana a quick pat on her butt. When they had gotten off the plane and found their luggage Santana changed into a pair of different jeans and put on a pair of sandals.

"Well, it's a good thing those jeans are now in the garbage then." Santana gave Brittany a quick kiss on the lips. "But I'm bummed I had to throw out my new sneakers too. Do you know how long it took me to find those perfect pair of sneakers?" Santana grumbled as they walked hand in hand through the airport.

"Believe me I know how long it took you to find those perfect pair of sneakers because in case you have forgotten I was with you when you spent two whole hours trying on sneakers. All I heard was this pair is too tight, this pair isn't cushiony enough, this pair makes my feet look huge, this pair doesn't support my arch, this pair Is too wide, this pair looks like something a ten year old would wear, this pair looks like something a grandmother would wear…" Brittany's rant was cut off by Santana kissing her.

"Ok, I get it I took a long time to pick out my sneakers. I promise when we go shopping to buy new ones I won't take as long."

"Oh no that is one memory I don't plan on reliving. You can go shopping on your own or take your mother with you. I'm not going."

"Fine." Santana pouted.

"Let's just go find our sons and parents so we can get our luggage in the rental van and drive to the hotel in Niagara Falls. Aren't you getting excited to go back to place where we fell in love? I can't wait to see the falls again." Brittany squeezed Santana's hand and Santana squeezed her back.

Santana's mood quickly changed when she saw the excitement in Brittany's eyes when she mentioned the falls. "I can't wait to be back at the falls too babe because my life totally changed when I meant you there. I love you Britt." Santana kissed Brittany gently on the lips.

"I love you too San."

"Momma, Mami!" Santana and Brittany looked towards the airport exit doors and saw Jay jumping up and down trying to get their attention while holding Susan's hand. Jack stood there quietly with his head down holding onto Maribel's hand.

When Santana and Brittany got close to them Jay ran over to his mothers and hugged both of their legs. "Buelo and Grandpa have a big blue van! I wanna ride in it!" Jay was jumping up and down so excited about the van. Brittany finally picked him up.

"Carlos and David got the rental van and the luggage is all loaded they are waiting for us in the parking lot." Maribel said as she nodded her head towards Jack who was still standing there quietly looking down at the floor. Santana knew what was wrong and she knew she had to fix it right now.

Santana kneeled down so she was eye level with Jack and she put her hand under his chin and gently raised his head so she could look him in the eye. His eyes were all red from crying and it broke her heart because she knew she was partly the cause of it.

"Hey buddy, are you feeling better?" Jack nodded his head yes. "I'm so happy you're feeling better it makes me sad when you, Jay, or Momma don't feel well. I know getting sick like that on the plane was scary for you. I also know you are sad right now because you think I'm mad at you for throwing up on me. I could never be mad at you for something you couldn't stop from happening. Once that tummy of yours decides it's not happy you can't stop it. When you threw up on me I know I yelled and you thought I was mad at you but I wasn't mad at you, I was scared like you because we were on a plane and I didn't know what to do. Lucky for both of us your Momma was there and she knew exactly what to do."

"I heard you tell Momma you loved your sneakers so you must hate me cause I ruined them." Jack eyes were just about to overflow with tears.

Santana pulled Jack into a tight hug, "Oh sweetie, you are so much more important to me than those stupid sneakers. I can replace my sneakers but there's only one Jackson David Pierce-Lopez. I love you Jack and nothing will ever make me stop loving you." Santana kissed Jack's cheek.

Jack hugged Santana, "I love you Mami."

Santana wiped Jack's tears from face with her hands. "How about we go check out this awesome van Abuelo and Grandpa picked out for us?"

"Ok, Mami can I sit by you in the van?" Jack asked quietly. He was so much like Santana when he got upset because they both take it hard when they think someone they love is upset with them.

"Of course you can sit by me Jack." Santana stood up and for the first time since she knelt down to talk to Jack she looked at Brittany, Maribel, and Susan. They all stood teary eyed which confused Santana. "What's wrong why is everyone crying? Did I miss something?"

Brittany, who was still holding Jay, put her free arm around Santana and kissed her. "You are such a fantastic mother to our children and it's such a natural thing for you that you don't even realize when you're doing you're doing it." Santana didn't know what to say because Brittany's comment caught her off guard and it made it want to just hug Brittany and never let go but they were in the airport.

"Jack when we get in the van I'll tell you about the time your Mami was six years old and she vomited all over my new dress when we were in the car going to wedding." Maribel took a hold Jack's hand.

"Mami, please don't tell that story. I couldn't help it I had appendicitis it wasn't my fault." Santana whined as she took a hold Brittany's hand as they all walked out of the airport to go to the van.

"Just like it wasn't Jack's fault he got airsick and vomited all over you." Maribel smiled down at Jack and winked at him.

"Momma the van!" Jay yelled in Brittany's ear.

There in the parking lot stood Carlos and David with huge smiles on their faces. "How many people will this van hold?" Brittany couldn't help but laugh at the huge van.

"Fifteen people." Carlos said proudly.

"There are only eight of us couldn't you have gotten something smaller? Why do men always think bigger is better? "Santana asked laughing and shaking her head while Maribel slapped her softly on the back of the head but hard enough to get Santana's attention. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You know darn well what it was for. That mouth of yours and making an inappropriate comment. I raised you to act like a young lady not a sailor." Maribel said in her best motherly voice. Santana scowled and pouted at the same time while Brittany just giggled.

"If must know Santana your father and decided to get a bigger van because we knew you ladies would have enough luggage to fill up the rest of the van." David stated.

"Like the two golf bags you gentlemen brought aren't taking up any space." Susan teased back.

"Let's just get to Niagara Falls and the hotel. There's an outlet mall near the hotel and I'd like to get my new sneakers before they close." Santana spoke as she buckled Jack into his car booster seat.

"Mami, can I help you pick out your new sneakers?" Jack asked. Santana knew he wanted to be close to her because he still felt bad for vomiting all over her. If she were honest she wanted to be close to him too because she knew he was sad and she wanted to make him happy again.

Santana smiled at Jack. "I would love it if you helped me pick out my new sneakers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry up and open the door Mami!" Jack was jumping up and down while Santana fumbled with the hotel room key. She had two huge bags from the shoe store she was trying to juggle at the same time. Finally the green light lit on the door lock and Jack opened the door.

Jack ran into the hotel room shouting "Kowabunga dude!" while kicking his feet in the air showing off his best karate moves.

"Jack please be quiet your brother is taking a nap." Brittany came out from the bathroom in just a robe having just got out of the shower.

Jack looked at his mother, "I'm sorry Momma I just couldn't help it my new sneakers made me do it. They have Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle powers. Look at the awesome sneakers Mami bought me and we got a pair for Jay too only his have Velcro since he can't tie his shoes yet." The sneakers had Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on them and they were pretty awesome looking.

Brittany couldn't help but smile at her oldest son. He had been so sad on the ride to the hotel and he didn't even get excited when they arrived in Niagara Falls. He had been so excited about the trip since the day they had gotten their passport pictures taken but when they had arrived at the hotel he barely smiled at all.

Santana walked into the hotel room with her two bags and when she saw Brittany standing there in just a hotel robe it flooded her mind of the memories of when they met at Niagara Falls. She put her bags on the floor and pulled Brittany into a hug and started kissing her. Their kissing was starting to involve tongues when… "Momma, Mami look!"

Jay came running into the room with his new sneakers on followed by Jack who didn't dare look at his Momma. "I didn't wake him up. He was already awake." Jack finally looked at Brittany and she winked at him to let him know it was ok that he had woken up his brother.

"Watch me Jay you've got to do this, Kowabunga Dude." Jack kicked his legs in the air and did karate chops with his hands. Jay giggled of course joined in and soon they both were shouting and kicking their legs in the air.

Santana sat down on the bed and watched their two sons. Brittany sat down beside her and laid her head on her shoulder. "How did we get so lucky?" Brittany asked.

Santana turned and looked at Brittany. "I asked myself that every day, how did I get so lucky to have the most amazing wife and the two most special little boys in the world." Santana leaned and kissed Brittany.

"And to think it all started right here because we both got dumped before our weddings. It had to be fate." Brittany kissed Santana on her neck which she knew would send a tingle throughout Santana's body.

"Mami, show Momma her surprise!" Jack said as he ran over to his mothers.

Santana picked up the two bags. "Well, you will be relieved to know that I was able to find the exact pair of sneakers that I had to throw away, and I think this pair even feels better on my feet." Santana smiled at Jack and he smiled back.

Brittany laughed, "I'm so happy you were able to find the exact same sneakers because I wasn't looking forward to a trip where all I heard was your whining about those sneakers."

"Well, there's more great news. They were on sale by one pair get 50% of the second pair so I bought two pairs. A pair and spare." Santana's eyes danced with excitement.

"That's great so now if something happens to one pair then you have spare, smart thinking." Brittany couldn't help but laugh at her wife's excitement.

"Hold on I'm not done yet. I thought to myself this is just too good of deal to pass up so I bought you a pair and a spare too!" Santana said the last part really fast in all of her excitement.

"Surprise Momma!" Jack shouted.

"Thanks for thinking of me you two." Brittany just hoped these sneakers were as amazingly comfortable as Santana claimed.

"I sense you are doubting the power of these sneakers." Santana wiggled her eye brows at Brittany. Brittany had no idea how Santana knew what she was thinking but it been that way since they met.

Santana took a box out of the one the bags and took the pair of sneakers out of the box. She knelt down and put the sneakers on Brittany's feet. "Walk for me pretty lady." Santana said as she stood up.

Brittany got up from the bed and walked around the room. She had to admit to herself they were the most comfortable sneakers she had ever worn. "I don't know San, I'd give them a 6 out of 10." Brittany teased.

Santana looked shocked, "A 6 out of 10! Don't your feet feel like they are walking on a cloud?"

"I don't know I've never actually walked on a cloud before and if I did I think I would probably fall right through." Brittany was trying to hold back her laughter but Santana saw right through it.

Santana got close to Brittany's ear so the boys wouldn't hear her. "If you don't tell me the truth about the sneakers you will not be touching any part of my body with any part of your body during our trip."

Brittany swallowed hard and felt herself getting aroused from Santana's words. "These are the best sneakers ever! There are you happy now. I bow down to your superior skill for picking out sneakers, even if it took you two hours." Santana laughed as she kissed Brittany as the boys continued to do their best karate moves around the hotel room. They hoped the boys would soon tire themselves out so they would all get a good night's sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

"Do you think our parents suspected anything when we asked them if they could take the boys' to breakfast while we stayed in the room?" Brittany sat on the edge of their hotel bed with both of her knees bouncing up and down.

"No, they probably just thought we wanted to spend some alone time." Santana, who was sitting next to Brittany, took her hand and intertwined their fingers. Brittany's knees stopped bouncing as she calmed down.

"Why did do this right before our trip? We should've waited until after the trip." Brittany was wondering if they had done right thing.

"The time was exactly right before the trip and we decided it was best not to wait until after the trip. Everything is going to be ok Britt." Brittany jumped when the timer went off. Santana looked at Brittany and without saying a word reached over and pick something up from the nightstand. "We both are going to look together. I love you Britt."

"I love you too so very much." Brittany grabbed Santana's right hand.

"Ready. One, two, three." Santana held out the object that was in her left hand. They both stared at it for a few seconds like they were making sure they were really seeing what they were seeing. Santana was the first to look away from the object and look at Brittany. "We're pregnant."

Brittany looked at Santana and she was speechless at first. "We're having a baby."

They both looked at the digital pregnancy test Santana was still holding. The word 'Pregnant' was showing on the little display window. Santana laid the pregnancy test down on the bed and engulfed Brittany in a hug as they both cried tears of happiness. When they pulled away Santana had the biggest smile on her face, "I can't believe you got pregnant on the first try again. The doctor gave us that speech about it probably wouldn't happen on the first try like it did with Jay and I had prepared myself for the test being negative. I should've never doubted your superior fertility."

Brittany smacked Santana on the arm, "I don't have superior fertility. It was just meant to be. This little one growing inside me was meant to be. I love our boys so much. I would really like to have a girl this time."

"Having a girl would be amazing but a boy would be just as amazing." Santana sniffled as tears continued to fall.

"What are we going to do about our parents? I mean we are going to be with them every day for the next week and you know how we can't hide anything from our mothers. It's like they are like blood hounds when comes to us hiding something from them. I'd like to tell them." Brittany kissed Santana's hand that she was now holding.

"Britt, I think we should tell them now. I know before we didn't tell them until we had the doctor's confirmation we were pregnant but today was the day we could take the test and the digital tests are 99.9% accurate. We have two other tests if you'd like to wait and take them too to make sure."

"I know I'm pregnant the test is right. I can just feel it beside my boobs have been achy for the past two days. Remember how achy they got before." Brittany scrunched up her face because she remembered how uncomfortable she was before.

"I remember and just like before I'll massage them gently whenever you want me to." Santana leaned in so their noses were touching.

Brittany remembered how great Santana was at taking care of her when she was pregnant with Jay. "I know you will and I'm sure I'm going to need lots of massages." Brittany kissed Santana and soon they were laying on the bed facing each other enjoying their make out session.

Santana pulled away and looked into Brittany's eyes. "I love you and the boys more than I thought it could ever be possible love another person. And I love this little one already." Santana put her hand on Brittany's belly.

Brittany found herself speechless so she just looked into Santana's eyes and the look told Santana everything Brittany couldn't put into words.


End file.
